Tokio Hotel Concert experience
by tokiohotelluver2
Summary: When Cat get's to meet her all time favorite band, she is excited. When she finds out all the drama and crazy fan stuff they have to deal with? That she hates.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

" Danke Mutti!" I said bouncing to and down in my seat.

" Yea Danke Mutti!" My best friend Hope said.

"Bitte." My mom said laughing a little.

" Kitty your Mom is so cool!" My other friend Alex said.

" Yea!" My other two friends Momo an Amanda said in unison.

" Haha Danke!" My Mom thanked laughing at me for bouncing up and down in my seat.

I was currently Riding a train that is taking my best friends Hope, Amanda, Alex, Momo, my Mom, and to our favorite bands concert.

*_**Flashback***_

" _Hey guys guess what! I'm going to a Tokio Hotel concert!" I yelled excitedly._

" _Are you serious?" Hope, Amanda, and Alex yelled in unison. Yea, we do that a lot._

" _Dead serious!" I yelled back excitedly. " The concert is in like 4 ½ months though."_

" _If I got my own ticket and your Mom and my Mom say it's ok can I go?" Alex asked me._

"_Yea but we're riding the train from Fredericksburg to Pennsylvania." I told her._

" _If I get my own train ticket can I?" She asked._

" _I'll ask my Mom tonight. And I'll call you k?" I asked._

" _K!" She said smiling._

" _All of us should raise money and go to the concert!" Hope yelled._

" _That would be so cool!" Amanda said smiling._

" _Ok I'll talk to my Mom tonight then call you guys ok?" I asked._

" _Ok!" They all said at the same time._

" _Who had the crack this time?" Momo came up to us and asked seeing us all laughing like crazy._

" _We just made plans to go to a Tokio Hotel concert!" I said while smiling._

" _You should come too Momo!' Hope yelled._

" _I don't know if my Mom will let me seeing as it's my first year in high school and all." Momo said looking a little sad._

_See, Amanda, Alex, Hope and I are Sophomores while Momo is a Freshmen. And all throughout his 8__th__ grade year he was absent a whole lot._

" _Ask her anyways please?" Hope asked him._

" _I'll talk to my Mom tonight and see how many days we will be out and if it's ok." I said._

" _What day is the concert on?" Alex asked me._

" _Um……the 4__th__ I think.' I said thinking._

" _Cat……that's a Friday." Amanda said looking at her cell phone._

" _Ok then I'll ask my Mom if it's ok if you spend the night." I said._

" _Yea!" Hope said jumping up and down._

" _Ok, so I'll ask my Mom tonight and then I'll call you guys and let you know k?" I asked._

" _K!" They all yelled in unison._

_***End Flashback***_


	2. smartass

_**Ch2**_

" **Hey Mutti how much longer till we get there?" I asked my Mom.**

" **Ehum….about 30 minutes I think." She said looking a her phone.**

" **AU I can't wait!" Hope said bouncing up and down like I was.**

" **Hey Cat can I listen to Reden on your phone?" Amanda asked me.**

" **Sure." I said pulling my phone out of my pocket and going to audio.**

" _**Hallo.**_**" We all sang. Yes even my Mom started singing with us.**

" **Foreigners need to learn English or go back to their own countries." A man in a business suit muttered to himself.**

" **Eh arshloch!" I said loud enough for the guy to hear me. " Ich verstehe alles, dass Sie sagten, und ich kenne Englisch"**

"**Sì!" Amanda, Hope, Alex, Momo, and my Mom chorused.**

**Amanda, Hope, Alex, Momo, And I had a time over summer break and half way into the school year where we all learned a different language.**

**Amanda learned Spanish and was learning German.**

**Hope learned German and was learning Spanish.**

**Alex also learned German and was learning French.**

**Momo learned French and was learning German.**

**I already knew Spanish coz I grew up in Arizona, so I learned German and was learning French. And my Mom knew German coz she was born in Germany and was learning Spanish and French.**

" **What?" The guy asked.**

" **I said I understand everything you said and can speak English." I told him with an accent.**

" **Oh really? Then what did I say?" The man asked.**

" **Foreigners need to learn English or go back to their own countries." My Mom said calmly coz she knew if she let any of us say something to him we would be……..rude.**

" **Big whoop you understood me. You should still speak in English." He grumbled to himself.**

" **¿Cuál era aquel ano?" Hope asked in Spanish. " Maybe we talk in a different language so assholes like you can't understand us."**

" **If you'd been talking in English in the first place we wouldn't have this problem now would we?" The guy asked/said smirking.**

" **Maybe if you were smarter you could have understood us." I said looking at him with no emotion on my face.**

" **Regardez, elle l'a 'je vais tuer vous' regardez" Momo said to Alex.**

"**Haha vous avez raison!" She said laughing.**

" **What? What did he say?" The guy asked me looking at Momo and Alex laughing.**

" **I don't know Sir, I only speak English." I said to him smirking.**

**Hope was laughing then coz my Mom translated what Momo said.**

" **Crazy foreigners." The guy mumbled to himself getting off the train.**

" **Hey mister! Just so you know, we were al born in America except for my Mom!" I yelled to him I English.**

" **Hahahahahahahaha!!" We all laughed until my Mom told us to make sure we had all our things. Since the train ride was about 4 hours long we brought our Mp3 players and cell phones to keep us occupied. And Alex, Amanda, Hope, and my Mom brought their cameras. Momo didn't coz he said it would make him look gay. So Amanda, Alex, Hope, and my Mom said they would get copies to give him. **


	3. She Kinda Reminds Me Of Bill

**Ch3**

" **Woot ze train ride ist over!" I yelled hopping of the train.**

" **Catherine wait for us!" My Mom yelled to me.**

" **I wish I had some of that energy." A lady said getting off the train.**

" **Ok, lets go see where we need to go." My Mom said walking to the escalators and standing on a step.**

" **Mutti , do you know how to get to the electric factory?" I asked her.**

" **Not a clue!" She said shaking her head.**

" **Then how are we going to get there?' Hope asked stepping off the escalator.**

" **Lets ask them!" Alex and I said at the same time pointing to two guys standing next to an exit.**

" **hey mister?' Alex asked**

" **Do you know how to get to the Electric Factory?" I asked after Alex got there attention.**

" **Or do you know where we can get a Taxi?" My Mom asked walking up behind us with Momo, Hope, and Amanda.**

" **You just go out these doors and wave for one or wait for one to stop." One of the guys explained.**

" **Ok thanks!" Alex and I said running out the doors.**

**Once everybody was outside Alex and I started waving our hands over our heads like crazy to try and get a Taxi drivers attention.**

" **Umm…..how are all of us supposed to fit in there?" Amanda asked.**

" **Easy! Two people will sit upfront with the driver and three people will sit in back!" I said excitedly.**

" **Cat how much candy have you had?" Amanda asked me.**

" **Two bags of sour Skittles One bag of regular Skittles and a M&M!" I said smiling jumping and down and clapping my hands together.**

" **She reminds me of Bill so much it' s scary." Momo said shaking his head and backing up a few steps.**

" **Can two people sit upfront with you?" I asked the Taxi driver the pulled up.**

" **That's is ok." He said with an accent. " Where too?"**

" **The Electric Factory." My mom told him.**

" **Ok" He said taking off once all of us were in.**

_********* At The Electric Factory ************_

" **Holy flippen cow that was scary." My Mom said once we were standing in line to get inside.**

" **Yea." I said. Then I remembered something. " Hey guys look what I got!"**

" **Skittles!" Alex said watching me pull a bag of Skittles out of my pocket.**

" **here we go. Giving the hyper kid more candy." Momo said laughing. **


	4. What we're wearing

**Ch4**

" **Haha look that girl is so excited she's jumping up and down!" Some girl said to her friends as they walked by us to the end of the line pointing at me.**

" **Mutti. ¿Que hora es?" I asked her.**

"**Ehum…..7:28. They should be letting us in any minute." She told me looking at her phone.**

" **And you know what the funny thing is?" I asked.**

" **What?" Amanda asked.**

" **I have more skittles!" I said throwing my hands above my head and smiling like I just discovered a skittle rainbow in my backyard.**

" **Once we get inside I'm holding on to Cat for dear life." Amanda said already holding on to my hoodie.**

**Let me, the hyper kid, explain what we're.**

**Hope was wearing kinda baggy black Tripp pants with a kinda baggy black shirt with 'I told you so has a brother, his name is shut the hell up' written in a light purple and her black and purple vans.**

**Alex had on baggy boy Tripp pants that were a lime green and black with a tight black shirt with 'the men in white are looking for me' written in lime green and her vans that were black with lime green paint splatters.**

**I was wearing a kinda tight black hoodie shirt with 'Don't f**k with me I know the muffin man' written in white, skater pants that I designed myself, they had chibi pandas on them with 'Pandas kick ass' written in silver on my right leg and my black and white vans.**

**Momo had baggy Tripp pants with the bottom of the legs removed, a baggy black shirt with 'Don't argue with me coz I'll drag you down to my level and beat you with a bat' written in yellow and his black vans.**

**My Mom was wearing black jeans, a black shirt with 'Kiss my ass' written on it in white letters.**

**Cat aren't you scared your going to lose your rings?" Amanda asked looking at my ring covered fingers.**

" **Nein. If I haven't lost one yet I don't think I'm going to lose one now." I told her looking at my fingers. **


	5. Mutti

**Ch5**

" **Woot we're finally moving!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air as the line moved forward a couple of feet.**

" **Cat we didn't go that far." Alex said looking at me like I grew a second head.**

" **Well at least we moved." I said turning my back to her and crossing my arms and playing with my spinner ring.**

" **We moved again!" Hope said copying me.**

" **Yay!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air with Hope.**

" **Holy cow how long was this line?" My Mom asked.**

" **It goes all the way around the other side of the building." Some people in front of us said.**

" **It don't look like much Mutti." I said looking ahead of us as far as I could look.**

***5 Minutes later***

" **Yay we almost to the doors!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air like a little kid.**

" **We're almost inside……." Alex said getting excited like Hope and I.**

**The guards that were checking people for weapons kept giving us funny looks. One even smiled and laughed witch made us laugh coz someone was laughing at us.**

" **I'm inside!" Hope yelled kinda running through the doors then stoping and waiting for us.**

**After all of us were inside my Mom told us that if we wanted something we should buy it now.**

" **Mutti I want shirt F, buttons, and a keychain!"" Can you get me shirt A, and a pack of buttons?"**

" **Momo did you get any of that?" My Mom asked him after Amanda, Hope, Alex, and I went running into the crowd.**

" **I think so." He said standing in line with her**

*** After Mutti and Momo got the stuff***

" **Ok Cat you wanted this shirt. Alex you wanted this one. Amanda you wanted this one. And Hope you wanted this one right?" Mutti asked handing all of us our shirts.**

" **Yep!" We all yelled so she could hear us over everyone speaking.**

" **Katlyn meet me at the back doors after the concert is over ok?" A mom asked her daughter.**

" **Ok mom." She said walking over to me. "This your first concert?"" Yep!" I said jumping up and down in my small space**

" **Haha I can tell." She said laughing.**

***Mutti pov***

" **Katlyn meet me by the backdoors when the concert is over ok?" A mom standing next to me asked her daughter.**

" **Ok mom." She said walking over to Catherine and started talking to her then laughing.**

**I watched as Catherine nodded her head a few times then turning around and waving at me with a huge smile on her face. I waved back to show that I saw her and watched as the girl, Katlyn, grabbed her hand and lead her into the crowd.**

" **It looks like Katlyn is going to help your daughter get to the front." The other mom said to me.**

" **She'll like that." I said smiling a little knowing that Catherine started liking this band for their music not their looks.**

" **I'm Cindy by the way." She, Cindy, said to me holding out her hand.**

" **Dawn." I told her shaking her hand.**

" **This your first time to one of their concerts?" Cindy asked nodding her head at the Curtin with the symbol for Tokio Hotel on it.**

" **Yea." I said smiling remembering when Catherine came to me asking if she could go. Then my phone started ringing.**

_Mutti=Mom_


	6. Lost Ring

**Ch6**

_**I don not own Tokio Hotel!**_

***Still in Mutti pov***

" **Hallo?" I asked answering my phone.**

" _**Mutti where do you want to meet after the concert is over?"**_** Catherine asked me.**

" **Um……" I said looking around.**

" **If she's asking you where she should meet you say the doors over here." Cindy said, pointing to the doors to my left.**

" **Meet me at the doors to my left. Can you see where I'm pointing to?" I asked Catherine.**

" _**No hold on."**_** She said.**

**I was looking to where she disappeared to when I saw her jumping up toward the front near the barrier in front of the stage.**

" _**Yea I see you!"**_** She said still jumping up and down. Now she was waving.**

" **I see you. You got really close to the stage!" I said glad for her.**

" _**Yea I know! Und Hope, Alex, Amanda, und Momo are right behind me! Well actually Hope is right next to me.**__**Und so is Katlyn!**_**" She said sounding happy.**

" **Ok I'll see you after the concert." I told her hanging up.**

***End Mutti pov***

" **Hey Cat what time is it?" Hope asked.**

" **Ehum…..8:29. It should start any minute." I told Hope.**

**Just then the lights went out and the curtain dropped.**

" **Omg Cat omg!" Alex yelled.**

" **I know!" I yelled back.**

" **I've got other plans today**

**Don't need permission any way**

**Coz here I'm standing after all**

**With me back against the wall**

**Against the wall!" Bill sang looking into the audience.**

" **Cat look he's looking over here!" Amanda yelled poking me in the back.**

" **I know!" I yelled back thinking he couldn't really be looking over near me. But just in case he was I threw my hand in the air and started waving like crazy. I started waving at Tom too coz we were more in front of Tom than we were Bill.**

" **Omg Tom looks so cute!" Alex yelled jumping a little.**

**I smiled knowing Tom was her favorite.**

" **Cat wave with me!" Hope yelled throwing both her hands in the air and waving like crazy. I laughed and started waving with her.**

**I looked over at Hope then looked at Tom and saw him do a small little wave back toward us.**

" **Holy cow Cat!" Hope said looking surprised. I just laughed and started doing the wave thingy Bill was doing. Then my ring came off.**

" **Oh shit!" I yelled watching my ring fly and land at Bill's feet.**

**He looked down at my ring, picked it up and looked around the audience, then looked at me moving the ring in his hand.**

**I nodded my head and showed him my thumb where my ring usually is.**

**He nodded his head then started singing **_**By Your Side**_**.**

" **This is new Mommies favorite song!" Hope yelled talking about my Mom.**

**After Bill finished the song he sat down on the edge of the stage and started talking to one of the guards who stand in the little space between the stage and the barrier. Bill nodded his and pointed over to me.**

**The guard started walking over to me after nodding his head. **

" **Bill would like you to see him after the concert." He said to me with an accent.**

**I looked over at Bill and nodded and then closed my eyes and started singing along to **_**Don't Jump**_**. **

**Author notes:**

**When Hope says this is new Mommies favorite song she is talking about Cat's mom.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

_**I do not own Tokio Hotel. I do not own any of the people in this story either. They are all my friends and I don't think they would take to kindly with me saying I own them! :]**_

" Cat what did that man want?" Hope asked after the bodyguard man guy left.

" I was doing the wave thing Bill was doing und my ring came off!" I told her showing her my thumb kinda happy my ring came off but then kinda not. I was still trying to figure out why I was kinda not happy.

" Oh. So what did he want?" She asked again.

" When my ring came off it landed at Bill's feet so Bill told…….Oh My Gosh, did someone just throw a _SOCK _onstage?" I yelled laughing a little. "……..Anyway. Bill told the guard man to tell me to come back stage after the concert to get my ring back."

" Oh lucky!" She yelled jumping up and down. " Tell Tom I says 'Hi'!"

" Ok I will but what am I going to tell Mutti?" Und don't say anything yet I don't know if I'm allowed to take anybody but if I am I will take you ok?" I asked her trying to talk quietly but failing miserably.

" Ja!" She yelled jumping up and down again.

" Omg the concert's almost over!" Alex yelled looking at the time on her cell phone.

" You're right it is!" Amanda yelled back trying to get as many pictures of Gustav as she could.

I motioned to the guard man to come over to me so I could ask him a question while the boy's were getting ready for their encore.

" Ja?" He asked me.

" Where do I go after the concert is over?" I asked him kinda trying to ask quietly so no one would hear me.

" Just stay right around here und I will come get you und take you to Bill." He told me watching the fans to make sure no one tried to jump onstage.

" Ok what about my Mom? What do I tell her?" I asked him.

" I will have someone tell her." He said. Then he noticed Hope standing kinda possessively/Big Sisterly next me. " Do you want your sister to come with you?"

" Is it ok asked yelling in my head to please say yes.

" Yes that is fine I will have to let Bill know before hand though." He said looking at Hope trying to see if she would try and jump any of the band members or something.

" She won't try to attack any of them I promise." I told him guessing that's why he was staring at her.

" Hey what's your name?" I asked before he could walk away.

" Tobi." He said then he went to his spot and started watching the fans again.

" Hope you get to say 'Hi' to Tom now!" I half whispered to her.

" Yea I know!" She said smiling playing with one of her snake bite lip piercing.

" Hey do me a favor und text Mutti und tell her what's going on und that someone is going to come talk to her please?" I asked Hope.

" K. Doing it right now." She said taking out her cell phone and texting my Mom.


	8. Ring Mom!

Ch8

_Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been busy with school. Thank you to all my reviewers! Reading your reviews made me get off my lazy but and type this! (plus it's a snow day and my Mom's not here to yell at me for being on the computer for a long time.) _

" Encore! Encore!" Everyone at the concert chanted, trying to get Tokio Hotel back out for a second encore.

"Aahhhhhh!" All the girls screamed when Tom came out and sat on a stool and started playing the first few notes to '_Durch Den Monsun'._

" Cat, Mom said OK and to text her when we leave." Hope told me putting her phone away after she texted my Mom.

" K, thank you!" I told her getting a really good picture of Tom for her.

" Omg Ca, thank you for letting us come!" Alex said to me before everybody tried to push their way to the exits.

" Tell my Mom that!" I yelled to her coz we got separated. Then I grabbed onto Hope's shirt and tried to find Tobi in all the chaos that was people trying to leave.

" Do you see him?" Hope asked standing on her tippy toes trying to see over people.

" No………There he is!" I yelled pointing over to the left side of the stage. He saw us pointing and waved his hand for us to come over.

Once we got over to him he led us behind the stage and up some stairs and into a little room with a body length mirror on the right wall and a little table in the left comer.

" Hier gehen Sie Bill." Tobi said walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

" Hallo!" Bill said jumping up from his seat and walking over to Hope and I.

" Hi!" I said doing a small wave with my hand.

" Hey." Hope said looking around the room trying to discreetly look for Tom.

" Au I got you ring over here hold on!" Bill said walking over to the table in the corner.

" Do you want me to ask where Tom is?" I asked Hope.

" Huh? Oh! Um…" She said kinda dazed.

" I take that as yes." I told her kinda smiling.

" Here you go!" Bill said dropping the ring into my hand.

" Au mein, thank you so much!" I said to him putting the ring back on my thumb.

" Ja!" He said smiling then looked at my hands. " You have so many rings!"

" Not really. My Mom has more." I told him watching him grab my hand and examine my rings carefully.

" Then I must meet your Mom to see her rings!" Bill said smiling and jumping a little.

" Ok I'll take you to her." I said smiling back while feeling Hope nudge me with her elbow. " Au! Do you mind if my friend here meets Tom?'

" Ok, then I meet your ring Mom?" Bill asked.

" Sure." I said laughing at him calling my Mom 'ring Mom',

" Ok!" He said pulling out his cell phone and talking in rapid German. Then two minutes later Tom walked in.

" Hallo Tom!" Bill said waving to his brother." Um.."

" Hope." I said seeing Bill look at Hope coz he didn't know her name.

" Hope wanted to meet you!" Bill said pushing Hope toward Tom a little then pulling me over to the couch to look at my rings again.

" When do you want me to text Mom?" Hope asked me.

" Um…" I said trying to think.

" Your name's Cat?!" Bill asked looking surprised.

" No my name's Catherine but my friends call me Cat coz it's easer to say and it's easer to write.' I explained laughing at the expression on his face.


	9. Hope pov

_I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I just recently switched classes and before that I was studying for final exams! I'm sorry it's not longer! And thanks to all my reviewers!_

_**Ch9**_

*Hope's pov*

" Do you see him?" I asked Cat standing on my tippy toes looking around for Tobi.

" No……….there he is!" Cat yelled grabbing onto my shirt and pulling me over to where she saw Tobi.

Once we got over to him he lead us back stage to a room with a body mirror on the right side of the room.

" Hier gehen Sie Bill." Tobi said walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

" Hallo!" Bill said jumping up and walking over to us.

I looked over to Cat to see her smile a little.

" Hi." She said waving a little wave with her hand.

" Hey." I said trying to discreetly look for Tom.

" Au I have your ring over here!" Bill said walking over to a table in the corner of the room.

Once his back was turned Cat turned to me.

" Do you want me to ask where Tom is?" She asked me.

" Huh? Oh! Um…" I said not expecting her to ask me and kinda surprised she did. But U shouldn't be surprised by now. I've known Cat long enough to know she may get a little hyper sometimes or act like a little kid but she saw things most other people didn't.

" I take that as yes." She said with a little accent.

I thought it was funny. Ever since she started learning Japanese she's had an accent

" Here you go!" Bill said coming over and dropping Cat's ring into her hand.

" Au mein thank you so much!" She said putting the ring back on her thumb.

" Ja!" He said, then I saw him look at her hands. " You have a lot of rings!"

" My Mom has more." I heard her saw kinda shyly.

" Then I must meet your Mom to see her rings!" He said examining her hands.

" Ok I'll take you to meet her." She said laughing a little. Then she felt me nudge her elbow.

" Au, is it ok if my friend here meet Tom?"

" OK, then I meet your ring Mom?" Bill asked looking down at Cat seeing as she was about 5'6.

" Sure." She said nodding her head and smiling.

" OK!" Bill said pulling out his cell phone and talking in rapid German. I'll have to ask Cat later if she got what he was saying coz he said it to fast for me to understand.

Then two minutes later Tom walked in.

" Hallo Tom!" Bill said waving to his brother. " Um…?"

" Hope." Cat said. I looked over at her and saw she was telling Bill my name, not calling me.

" Hope wanted to meet you!" He said pushing me toward Tom then dragging Cat to off to look at her rings again.

_I'm sorry for such a short, suckish chapter! Woo more Hope pov! I'm sorry if I don't have another update real soon. I type up the chapters on my phone at first then type them on the computer. And as of right now I'm failing Spanish 3. So I have to catch up in there before I post a new chapter. And to be honest, I kinda have writers block. But I have a little bit of the next chapter typed up on my phone and it's more Hope pov and Tom talks more! _


	10. AN

_Ok guys, girls, people who read my story. I've had a really bad writers block und have been sick. Und the weathers gotten warmer so I've had to work outside more und have not had time to think of anything new. I have part of chapter 10 written but I keep going back und re-writing parts of it und when happy with it I post. So again sorry for taking so long to update! _


	11. Hair dye

_I'm so sorry for not getting this chapter up way sooner! Thanks for all your reviews! Hopefully this chapter will be longer! Und I have started writing another story, Und trying to decide if I should post it. Let me know what you think! _

*Hope's Pov*

" So Bill said you wanted to see me. " Tom said with a smirk but with his accent it sounded like ' Zo Bill zaid do vanted to zee meh.' but who cares it's so cute!

" Um….yea." I said looking at the ground blushing. _'What the hell? Cat's usually the one the blushes!' _I thought to myself trying to make my cheeks stop feeling like the were on fire. " Yea I wanted to say hey."

" Hallo" He said holding out his hand for me to shake while looking slightly down to me.

Remember when I said Cat was about 5'5? Well I'm just a little shorter then her. So Tom felt super tall when I was standing next to or in front of him.

' _No, no, no, NO!'_ I thought to myself. _' I want a hug or something! Not a stupid handshake!'_ But I took his hand and started to shake it when I was pushed from behind. Right into Tom. I sucked in a breath and looked around Tom to see Cat wink at me and then walk out of the room with Bill.

" I never would of thought…." I said trailing off thinking to myself not realizing I had just said that out loud.

" Thought what?" Tom asked looking down at me with a questioning expression on his face.

' _Holy cow this guy is TALL!' _I thought. " Nothing. Just talking to myself." I said then realized exactly what I had just said. _' Oh shit! He probably thinks I'm a weirdo person who talks to themselves!' _I screamed at myself. _' Wait, why are his hands still on my waist?'_See, he put his hands on my waist to catch me so I didn't fall when Cat oh so nicely pushed me. But he never moved them.

" Bill does that in his sleep." Tom said smirking looking over my head then back down at me.

" Does what?" I asked clueless to what he was talking about.

" Talk to himself." He said now smirking like he had just stole all Bill's eyeliner.

" Oh! Cat does too. She even answers questions sometimes haha." I said laughing at Tom's expression and about some of the answers I've gotten out of Cat. " I take it you aren't supposed to tell anyone that Bill talks in his sleep?"

" Nein. I never thought of asking questions. But he got Skittles in my hair und I had a hard time getting them out so es ist payback." He said looking thoughtful and talking in broken English and German.

"Try it, it's really funny with the answers you get sometimes. Und Cat does that too. Und how did he get _Skittles_ in you hair?" I asked taking a dread in my hand and examining it for Skittle remains and laughing.

" Does what? Und we got into a Skittle war if you can call it that." He said watching me pick another dread to examine.

" Talks in broken English und German. Makes her brother really mad sometimes." I said looking up at him and laughing a little.

" Oh. So…why do you und Cat have your hair dyed…odd….colors?" He asked me taking a piece of my dyed hair between his fingers and examining it.

" Because we got bored." I told him thinking of the day we dyed our hair.

********FLASHBACK*********

" _Hey Mutti?" Cat said walking up to her mom._

" _Ja?" She asked looking at her over her book._

" _Can you dye Hope's und my hair?" Cat asked looking hopeful while clapping her hands together and holding them in front of her._

" _Did her parents say it was OK? Und what colors?" Dawn, Cat's mom, asked marking the page she was on and setting her book down._

" _Her parents don't care. She wants her hair white und a green streak in her bangs und the tips of her hair in the back green." Cat said motenioning to me to come over to her then started showing her mom where I wanted my hair dyed and streaked. " Und I would like the tips purple und a streak in my bangs black und a streak of purple bitte." She said showing what she wanted done with her hair. Cat has short shoulder length hair with side sweep bangs. She is always doing something with her hair. So everyone at school never knows what her hair will look like from day to day. It was a real shocker when she came in one day with all her hair cut off. She went from having hair past her butt, to having it just brush her shoulders. I have really short hair in the back and short side sweep bangs. _

" _Ok. But we have to go to Hot Topic to get the hair dye." Dawn said grabbing her car keys._

" _K!" Cat and I said at the same time grabbing our wallets to do some shopping while we where there. We don't see the point in purses. _

_Once we got back to Cat's house we started reading how to get the colors in our hair. Once we knew Dawn put the gloves the bleach kit came with on and started bleaching the tips of Cat's hair. Once she was done bleaching Cat's hair she started on mine. While we were waiting till we could wash the bleach out, we got on the computer and started watching videos on Youtube._

_Once we were able to wash the bleach out we did then Dawn started putting the colors in. After that was finished I started taking pictures to show our friends. _

_********End Flashback***********_

" It was a really interesting day." I said laughing.

" Why?" Tom asked looking confused.

"The hair dye kind of stains. We had to watch what kind of shirts we wore. Cat was scrubbing purple off for days." I said laughing remembering Cat trying to get the purple off her ear cause Dawn accidentally dripped when dying her tips purple.

" Oh. I don't think Bill has any of those problems." Tom said looking thoughtful for a second then shaking his head no.

" We had fun so it didn't matter to us. Cat kept sniffing the hair dye because it smelled like grapes." I said shaking my head remembering Cat taking the plate full of dye away from her mom to smell it.

" You smelled it too?" Tom asked looking confused.

" Ja." I said then saw Tom looking at me funny. " I mean I didn't smell it like Cat! The dye had a strong smell so you could smell it. Even if you didn't want to."

" Oh." He said shifting so he could stand more on one leg than the other.

" Oh crap! I forgot! Um.. You want to come with me to meet Cat's mom?" I asked forgetting I had texted her saying we were on our way.

" Sure. But lets go get Bill und Cat first." Tom said moving his hands from my waist and waling to the door.

_That's the end for now! ^^ Hopefully this will make up for the long wait! I'm really sorry for that! I'm going to Arizona to visit family on the 22nd__ und won't be back till the 11__th__. I will __WRITE __up the next few chapters instead of typing them on my phone lol. Unless I get an idea I don't want to forget, then I type it on my phone XD Au, If you know of any good foreign bands or songs can you please tell me them?? Again sorry for the long wait! Reviews are greatly appreciated! I will try my hardest to have the next chapter up before I go to Arizona. Sorry if I don't! Byez! _


	12. Scraches und fights

**Chapter 11**

_*Hope's P.O.V*_

" Huh? Where did they go?" I asked looking up at Tom. " I thought Bill went with Cat to meet her mom?"

" Nein. They went to go say 'Hi' to Hagen und Klaus und to tell Jost where He is going. Then He is going to go see Cat's mom." Tom said grabbing my hand and leading me out of the room.

He shut the door behind him and led me a little ways down the hall. He came to a stop in front of a door that had loud noises coming from the other side.

"Hit the note! Hit the note!!!!!"

"I'm trying"

"How do you like them apples?!"

I looked over at Tom and he had a _'wtf' _look on his face. I started to laugh when we heard a crashing sound come from the room. I threw open the door and ran in with Tom right behind me.

"Was weitergeht?!" Tom half yelled looking around with a scared expression on his face. It quickly went away though when he saw his brother lying on his back with Cat sitting on top of him laughing.

" Cat?" I asked looking at her like she had gone insane then looking at the tipped over couch. "What happened?"

"I think....never mind I don't know what happened." Georg started then stopped and started shaking his head.

"Bill?" Tom asked, looking back to his little brother who was still on the floor looking at Cat really weirdly.

"Bill?" Gustav asked, seeing Bill give Cat a weird look.

"Bill what's wrong?" Georg asked now looking at Bill also.

"Her.....arm." Bill said, still looking at Cat's arm.

The room fell silent, except for Cat's occasional giggle. Everyone looked at Cat's arm.

There was a steady stream of blood coming out of a cut on the top of her arm.

"Uh......mpffh!" Georg said as Tom quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

" Shh! Don't say anything! What if she freaks out or passes out or something?!" Tom said looking at Georg like he was crazy.

All eyes looked over to Cat to see her wiping tears off from under her eyes while trying to not smear her make-up.

"What should we do?" Georg asked when Tom removed his hand. Georg looked at me, I looked at Tom, Tom looked at Gustav, Gustav looked at Bill, and Bill just continued to look at Cat's arm as more blood came out.

"I know if we don't move Cat soon, Bill will have a stain on his shirt." Gustav said looking at how Cat was sitting on Bill, and where the stain would be if Cat wasn't moved soon.

"Au I know! Call Saki und Jost!" Georg said his face lighting up while he said what he had just thought of.

"Au! Good idea!" Tom said, then he dug around in his pockets to try and locate his cell phone. He made an _'aha!'_ noise when he found it. He quickly dialed both numbers and told Saki and Jost what had happened.

Saki was first to arrive, followed by Jost.

" What happened? How did she do that?" Jost asked looking around the small room for something sharp enough to be able to cut Cat's arm like that.

All eyes fell on the couch. Or more specifically, the sharp metal object sticking out of the couch.

" That's the side Cat was sitting on." Gustav said, answering the question on everybody's mind.

" Um....not o be rude or anything, but why are you guys staring at the couch? Pretty intently at that." Cat asked/said looking at everybody..

" Um....Cat, don't freak out...but....you're bleeding." Tom said holding his hands up like he was trying to calm a scared wild animal.

" Huh? Au Schei1ße! You guys have any paper towels or rags? Better yet, whrere's the bathroom?" Cat asked, just now realizing she was bleeding, and it was about to get on Bill.

Gustav went running off to get paper towels and Georg went and opened the door to the room so Cat could go wash off in the bathroom and Tom went into the hall with Jost to show her where the bathroom was.

Cat jumped up off Bill and took one step before falling face first toward the couch, and the piece of metal that was sticking out of it.

" Aie!" I heard Cat mutter before closing her eyes, waiting for the impact that never came.

I watched her crack one eye open, then the other. She blinked a few times, then looked at the arms wrapped around her, then up to see who had caught her.

" Man, you would have one wicked ass scar if Saki hadn't caught you." I said placing my hand over my franticly beating heart to try and slow it down.

" Ja. Dankeschön Saki." She said with a grateful look on her face.

" Können Sie sie so sie fällt nicht wieder tragen?" Bill asked quickly while getting up from the floor and looking at Saki.

Saki nodded his head and picked Cat up bridal style and started walking toward the bathroom.

" Wha..?! Nein! Put me down please!! Aren't I too heavy?!" Cat half asked half yelled when she was being picked up.

" Was? Nein. You're as light as Bill." Saki said looking at Cat like she was a little crazy.

" Cat, Sie tun das häufig?" Bill asked indicating to her arm.

" Was? Ehum......sometimes, ja. But usually not this bad." She told him looking at her arm.

" Here." Gustav said running up and handing Cat the paper towels. " You ok?" He asked falling in step next to Saki.

" Ja." Cat said nodding her head while trying to stop her arm from bleeding.

' _At least it's not as bad as the one time she got into a fight at the house.' _I said to myself, thinking of the day the fight happened.

*********Fashback!*************

" _Hey Hope's Mom!" Cat said smiling and waving to my mom as we walked in the front door of my house._

" _Hello." My Mom answered her, forcing a smile._

_I never understood why, but my mom has always looked….forced…..around Cat. I guess it's because she knows Cat won't hesitate to take me away from here if things get bad._

" _Hey Cat, let's go paint or something." I said grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge._

" _K!" She said walking to my room._

_After Cat left I gave my Mom a look trying to tell her to be nice. She just glared at me then got up and walked down the hall to her room to check on my little brother Cecil._

' _Oh….my…..gosh!' I thought to myself, stopping at my bedroom door. 'Wow. I thought I would never hear Cat sing again.'_

" _You're a liar_

_Every word you speak_

_You say just to try_

_And make nothing seem wrong_

_You're a cheater_

_But you never stopped to think_

_You thought I didn't see?_

_Every time you were out with 'friends' _

_You could hear her scream for more_

_I was just too dumb to think,_

_Until I _

_Caught you" Cat sang quietly_

' _Wow." I thought. I cracked my door open to try and see her._

_I watched a tear slide down her cheek._

" _You had your hand around her waist,_

_Shoulder to shoulder_

_You leaned in, and kissed her_

_Then you saw me,_

_Standing there, watching you, watching me_

_And I smiled, a sad, long smile_

_And I walked away." She sang once more._

_I was trying to decide if I should walk in or not when I dropped my bottle of water._

' _Way to be quite Hope!' I yelled at myself._

_I watched Cat wipe her eyes to try and make it look like she was not crying._

" _Who's…..who's there?" Cat asked, her voice cracking a little._

" _It's just me." I told her opening the door the rest of the way and walking in._

" _." She said looking relieved. " What do you want to paint?"_

' _She's changing the subject.' I thought staring at her._

" _Well?" She asked grabbing paint brushes, paint, pallets to put the paint on and other stuff we might need, not realizing I was staring._

" _Doesn't matter to me." I told her looking away to grab a shirt and a pair of shorts to change into so I didn't get paint on my clothes._

" _Ok." She said grabbing a pencil and started drawing out what she was going to paint. _

' _**I wish he hadn't done that.' **I heard Cat think._

_Yea, that sounds weird. I can hear Cat think, not all the time, but most the time. We're like twins. Not related at all, but so close we can hear what the other is thinking, or feel what the other is feeling. We have our own saying:_

' _Wir sind die verrückten Zwillinge'_

_We got it from our friends. We're quite when we're not near each other, but loud and crazy when we are near each other. There have been so many times I've been thankful of our 'twin telepathy' thing. So many, I've lost count._

' _**He always said he was one of the few boys that were fateful' **I heard her think again, reliving her time with 'him'._

_When we were freshmen, Cat had a boy in her class that she liked. He always said he liked our friend. But one day, he just asked Cat out. She was so happy. I was a little cautious at first. Didn't really know what to think about them dating. But after about a month, and seeing how happy Cat was, I began to calm down. We found out a few days later that he was cheating on Cat with 'her'._

_I was pissed._

_I wanted to go and beat the crap out of him. But Cat held me back, telling me no, he's not worth it. She was right, but that still doesn't keep me from hating his guts though._

" _Hey Cat?" I asked, looking at her._

" _Ja?" She asked, twisting around to see me from her spot standing on a chair._

" _Are you….?" I stopped in mid-sentence upon hearing a loud crash come from the living room._

" _Was war das?" Cat asked looking confused and worried._

" _I don't know." I answered her, getting up from where I was sitting on my bed and walking to my door. _

" _I'm tired of you stealing all my shit!" I heard my sister yell._

" _Was?" I heard Cat ask walking up to stand next to me._

" _And you!" My sister yelled, turning to Cat. " I'm so fucking tired of you coming here and prancing around like your some hot shit!" _

" _Was die Hölle?!" Cat said getting mad. " Was zum Teufel ist Ihr Problem?"_

" _We're in freaking America! Speak English!" She yelled at Cat. See, Cat tends to start talking in German when she gets mad, or excited, or happy, or any other mood basically._

" _I said what the hell is your problem?" Cat said again in English._

" _You, you little bitch!" My sister yelled getting in Cat's face._

" _Hey calm down!" I yelled at my sister, pushing her out of Cat's face._

" _Get the fucking hell off me!" She yelled, pushing me away._

_When my sister pushed me I lost my footing and fell backwards and hit the wall. When I hit the wall, I hit it with such force that I knocked the air conditioner loose. It fell and hit me on the top of my head, knocking me out. The last thing I saw was Cat's face go from being concerned, to extremely pissed._

_I woke up about an hour later. Or that's how long Cat said I was out for. When I woke up, I saw my sister being pushed out of the house by my brother, who had just gotten home a few minutes before I woke up. And broken glass all over the floor. I looked around trying to find out where the glass had come from, when I saw my mom covering a window with a trash bag. I reached up to feel my head to see how big of a bump there was going to be, when I saw Cat's arm. _

_There was about a three inch deep gash on Cat's upper arm._

" _Cat!" I choked out, reaching my hand toward her arm._

" _Was? Au, es ist nichts." She said grabbing a rag at her feet and wiping if her arm._

" _Nein! That is bad!" I told her trying to stand up to lead her to the bathroom to take care of her arm._

_Found out only to quickly that when you try and stand up after waking up, you fall right back down to where you started._

" _Hope don't worry about it, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you." She said looking at my head. I reached up again to feel where I had gotten hit. I didn't feel anything wet so I knew I wasn't bleeding._

" _I'm fine. Just a little bump." I told her. " What happened between you and my sister?"_

_Cat just looked at me for a second then got up and walked into my room. _

_********* End Flashback!**********_

" Cat still won't tell me what happened." I said to myself, watching Cat clean off her arm.

" Are you going to be ok?" Bill asked walking up and standing in the bathroom door way.

" Ja. I'll be fine." Cat said smiling at him in the mirror. I looked at her smiling in the mirror, then down to her arm where her scar from her fight with my sister was.

_**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter!!!!! I tried to make it extra long und better than my other chapters to make up for it!!!! Und the only reason I get to update now is because I have a doctors appointment tomorrow. I have been sick, und coughing so badly to where I can't talk. Having a total Bill moment! I have to write down everything I want to say!**_


	13. She does this alot

Ch 12

*Cat p.o.v*

" Are you going to be ok?" Jost asked me looking worried.

" Ja." I told him nodding my head and smiling.

" Where do you live? Maybe we take you to your home to make sure you get there ok?" Bill asked looking at me then at Hope.

" We live in Virginia. It's to far of a drive for you to make in one night. Especially since you have a concert tomorrow. Besides, we rode the train here." I told him shaking my head. They would be so tired for their concert tomorrow if they drove us home! Not to mention it was my mom, three of my other friends, Hope, and I that came. Way too many people to fit in a car for a four hour drive.

" How you get home then?" Georg asked looking confused.

" We rode the train here. Cat, Mutti, und our three other friends, Amanda, Alex, und Momo." Hope told them, occasionally glancing at my arm.

" You ride train here!?" Tom said looking a little surprised.

" Ja." Hope and I both said at the same time.

" Und you going to ride it back with you arm like that?" Bill said looking at Cat like she was crazy, then at me.

I looked at Hope, then at Bill. " Ja. We have no other way of getting home."

" Maybe you mutti will let you stay mit uns und we bring you home after our show tomorrow?" Bill asked looking at Jost to see if it was ok. After he saw him nod, he looked over to me, then Hope.

" Well you said you wanted to meet her, so why don't I ask her then?" Cat asked looking at Bill.

" Ok!" He said smiling and nodding his head.

" You guys want to come too?" Hope asked looking at Tom, Gustav, und Georg.

" Sure." Tom said smirking at Hope while playing with his lip ring.

" Ja. It would be cool to meet a parent that's a fan." Gustav said nodding his head.

" Ja." Georg said, agreeing with Gustav.

" Ok. It's settled then; we'll all go meet mutti!" Cat said smiling and taking out her phone.

" _Hey Mutti, where are you?"-Cat_

" Who you texting?" Bill asked looking at Cat curiously.

" Mein Mutti." I said looking up at him and laughing a little.

" Your Mom texts?" Georg asked looking surprised.

" Ja. She's a little slow at it, but she's getting better." I told him while opening my phone and reading the text she sent me.

" _We are waiting for you, sitting on the stage."-Mom_

" _Au! Es tut mir leid! Sorry for making you wait so long!"- Cat_

" _Nein. Es ist ok. You coming now?"-Mom_

" _Ja. Be there in a second."-Cat_

I shut my phone and stuck it back into my pocket then looked up at everyone.

" Lezzgo!" I said walking to the door and opening it.

" So Cat, how did you find out about Tokio Hotel?" Jost asked, tagging along with us.

" My Mutti actually, she read a PEOPLE magazine article about Tokio Hotel. She didn't know you were German at the time. I was, am, really interested in Japanese stuff, und I listen to Japanese bands und when she saw 'Tokio' she told me about you. So I went to YOUTUBE und typed in the band name und watched ' Durch Den Monsun' und what can I say? I fell in love with the music. So I asked for your CD for my birthday, und then I began to learn more about the band from the internet. I typed in 'Tokio Hotel' und got a crap load of stuff back for it. Und I was _very_ surprised about how you did your hair Bill. I'm pretty sure my reaction was _' Mom, LOOK at his HAIR!'_. Und let me tell you, there are some really creepy fans out there." I told them shuddering.

" Ja, there really is." Hope said shaking her head.

" Cat, how big of fans are your friends?" Georg asked from where he was walking behind Tom.

" Ehum…..not bad I would say. The one that might freak out a little is Alex. I know Momo won't, or he will try und not show that he is. Und Amanda will be happy she gets to see Gustav in person." I said giggling.

" Ooo! Jaja! I forgot Amanda likes Gustav!" Hope said laughing a little.

" Und Alex likes Georg." I said glancing back at Gustav und Georg.

Once we were about to see Mutti, I stopped, checked my arm und clothes to see if I there was any blood on me. When I saw none, I started walking again.

" Titty!!!!" Alex screamed when she saw me, running up and giving me a hug.

" Hallo Alex." I said smiling and hugging her back.

" Sorry Mutti! I didn't mean to make you wait long!" I said smiling sheepishly und gave her a hug too.

" Es ist ok. The train doesn't leave till four in the morning so we have a while to wait. Au, that girl you were with at the beginning of the concert, her mom said she would send you copies of the pictures she got if you wanted her too. I told her you would love that. Ok" My Mom said to me.

" Ok Danke!" I said hugging her again.

" Cat, where did you go?" Amanda asked walking up to me.

" Shh, I have a surprise for you." I told her. " Hey, come over here!" I called to the boys and Jost.

Bill walked over first, followed by Tom, then Gustav, then Georg, then finally Jost.

" Hallo! It nice to meet you!" Bill said smiling and walking up to my Mom and shaking her hand.

" Hallo." She said back smiling. " Danke for getting my daughter's ring, I don't know what she would of done without it. She plays with it so much." My Mom said laughing.

" Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh……" Alex said looking at Bill, Tom, Gustav, and Georg with an amazed expression.

" Alex, Se calmer là la fille." Momo whisperd to her in French.

" Hallo Mrs..?" Jost said walking up and shaking my mom's hand after Bill.

" Barton. But you guys can call me Dawn." My mom said, shaking Jost's hand.

" Hallo Dawn, I'm Jost, the boy's manager." Jost said shaking Mom's hand.

" Hallo Dawn!" Tom said waving and smiling a little.

" Hallo Tom!" My Mom said waving back.

" Au Mutti, can I ask you something?" I asked looking at my mom.

" Ja was?" She said looking at me. By now Amanda, Momo, und Alex were talking with the band so I didn't have to worry about them over hearing me.

" I was wondering if Hope und I could go to the concert they are having tomorrow in New York, then come home?" I asked looking at my mom with a pleading expression on my face.

" I don't know…." She said looking at me. She looked like she was going to say no until Bill walked over.

" Hallo Dawn. I was wondering if Cat und Hope could accompany us to our concert tomorrow und then we would bring them back afterwards?" Bill asked looking down at me then at her smiling.

" Wow, she just asked me the same thing." My Mom said looking between Bill and I like we were planning something.

" Truth is, Cat hurt herself while she was with me, und I feel bad that a fan got hurt, so I want to make sure she is going to be ok." Bill admitted looking a little sad.

" You got hurt?" Mom asked looking at me worriedly.

" Nothing bad just a little scratch." I told her. " Und I told you Bill, I do this all the time. It's no big deal it was an accident." I told him patting his arm because I was to short to try and reach his back.

" Ok." Mom said looking at Bill.

" Was?" I asked looking surprised. I mean ja, I was sure she would let me because it's not every day you get to meet your favorite band, but I was still surprised.

" I said ok. As long as you don't hurt yourself anymore, und that you have an adult with you. No offense Bill." My Mom said explaining her conditions to us. " Und did you call Hope's parents?"

" Scheiße! Nein!" I said smacking my head. " I know they will say no."

" Was? Hope has mean parents?" Tom asked walking up to Bill, my Mom, and me.

" Ja kind of." I said thinking of a way to get her parents to say yes. Suddenly, I got a great idea. " Mutti! Tell her parents we decided to rent a hotel room up here for the night, und are coming back tomorrow!"

" That could work….. Ok I will call them when we get to the train station." My Mom said nodding her head.

" Ok then! It's all settled!" I said smiling.

" Ok!" Bill said smiling. " We just have to pack up then we will be on our way to New York!"

" Au! Mutti! Show Bill your rings bitte!" I said remembering why Bill wanted to meet my Mom in the first place.

" Ok?" She said holding out her hands confused.

" Ah! Du habe so many!" He said grabbing her hands like he did mine and looking at her fingers.

She looked at me with a questioning stare, then looked back down at him, then back up to me.

I laughed. " He said I had a lot when he saw my rings. So I told him you had more than I did. So he said he had to meet my ring mom." I told her smiling.

" Ohhh." She said understanding and looking back down to her fingers that were in Bill's hand. " It's a puzzle ring." She told him when she saw him examining one particular ring.

" A pussell was?" He asked with an accent and looking confused.

" A puzzle ring. It comes apart und you put it back together like a puzzle." She told him taking her ring apart and putting it back together again to show him.

" Au!!! Das ist so geil!" He exclaimed, looking like someone just gave him the biggest bag of Skittles.

" Bill, we should get packing." Jost told him pointing to his watch, then started to walk off. He stopped, turned around, and walked over to my Mom. " It was nice to meet you Dawn."

" It was nice to meet you too Jost. Please make sure Catherine doesn't hurt herself again." She said laughing at me.

" Hey!! I got it from you!" I said to her laughing.

" Jaja I know." She said laughing. She then gave me a hug and told me to be good, then walked over to Hope and told her the same thing. " Ok guys, time to go back to the train station."

" Hey maybe something good will happen. With the Philly's winning the world Series tonight." Momo said to Alex while following my Mom out of the Electric Factory.

Amanda was the only one who noticed that Hope and I didn't follow them.

" Cat, you guys coming?" She asked looking confused as to why we weren't following them.

" Nein. I will see you later." I told her waving.

" Ohhh. Ok! Text me! Bye!" She said waving and running to catch up with my Mom.

" Ok. How much stuff do you have to pack?" I asked looking at Bill, then the rest of the band.

Gustav smirked and looked at Georg. Georg laughed and patted Tom on the shoulder. Tom looked like he was dreading something and Bill looked not happy.

" Was?" Hope asked looking at each of the boys then to me. " We can help."

" Nein nein! You our….how I say it? You our……guests!" Bill said looking pleased with himself.

" Ok?" I said smiling at him. " What do you want us to do then?"

" Wait on the bus." Tom said brushing imaginary dirt off his shirt.

" Ok………How we get to the bus?" Hope asked looking around.

" Hold on. Jost show you." Gustav said. Walking back to where we were hanging out before to show us where Jost was.

" Hey Gustav, has anyone ever told you that you have very good English?" I asked walking along behind him next to Bill.

" Nein. Bill has best English." He told me shaking his head.

" Well, Ja he may know more than you, but you speak it more clear than he does." I told him. " No offense Bill." I said looking over at Bill.

" Nein, My English fucking bad." He said laughing.

" I can help you with it if you want." I told him. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, so I ran into Gustav when he stopped in front of Jost's little room.

" Jost, you show Cat und Hope where bus is so we can pack up?" He asked motions to Hope and I.

" Ja sure." Jost said. "Follow me."

Hope and I walked behind Jost through a bunch of different hallways. When we finally got to the bus I was amazed. It was like a maze!

" Ok, just go on up and sit down. There is TV und water in the fridge. We will be stopping somewhere to get something to eat ok?" He said opening the bus door for us.

" Ja das is gut." I said to him nodding my head and walking up on the bus. " Holy crap! It's huge!"

Jost just chuckled. " The boys will be done shortly." Then he shut the door and walked back into the building.

" Wow Hope. I never thought this would happen." I said to her sitting down on the little couch and looking around amazed.

" I know." She said sitting down next to me. " Cat, you never told me what happened between you and my sister that one time."

" I told you, she pushed you, it made me angry, so I got into a fight with her." I told Hope. I didn't want to tell her what had happened. I didn't like talking about it.

" I know. But I get random parts of it from you sometimes, und it just doesn't make sense to me." She said looking a little confused, pleading a little to get me to tell her.

" Fine." I sighed. " After she pushed you, I got really mad. Und when I saw that she had knocked you out. That just made me even madder. So I started pushing her back. She got mad und started swinging at me. Natural reflexes, I blocked und started swinging back. I got her a few times which got her mad. So she started calling me all these names, one's she's probably been called before, und grabbed the little fish tank that you guys had sitting on top of the entertainment center und threw it at me. I tried to duck but it caught my shoulder. That's why I have that scar. I was mad that she would even do that, so I kicked her in the shin, and when she started to doubled over, I broke her nose. She screamed und called me a bitch. You know I don't like being called that, und she had already called my that, so I really hit her hard in the side of the head, thought I broke my hand. But it knocked her out. THEN your mom comes running asking what all the noises was und saw your sister laying on the ground, und you laying up against the wall. She started yelling at me, und I couldn't understand her at the time coz I was so mad I was thinking in German and it was like she was speaking a language I didn't know, so I just stared at her. She slapped me, und I asked her what that was for. I was speaking in German so she didn't understand me, und just started yelling again. By that time your Brother had gotten home und I had calmed down enough to speak in English a little bit. I told him what had happened, He drug your sister out of the house, und then you woke up. Your Mom said I was not welcome in your house anymore. Und your sister said stuff, like how I was a dirty little whore, und that I only went over to your house to make them feel bad, und to tease your brother. So that's it. That's what happened." I said looking down at my shoes.

" Au Cat I'm so sorry!" Hope said hugging me. " You know you are welcome at my house anytime!"

" Nein, your mom said no." I told her shaking my head.

" So that's why you won't come over at all anymore?" She asked looking at me.

" Ja." I said nodding my head.

" Ok! We done now!" Bill said stepping up the stairs to get onto the bus. He looked at me, then at Hope, then back to me. " Was ist falsch?

" Nichts." I told him shaking my head and smiling. " You have any sour Skittles? I'm craving some so bad right now!"

" Jaja!" He said nodding his head then rummaging through the cabins looking for the said Skittles.

" Finally! We done." Tom said walking onto the bus and collapsing on the couch across from Hope and I.

" Uh Hope? What are we going to do about pajamas?" I asked looking at her.

" Uh….I have no idea." She told me shaking her head.

" You can borrow Tom und my clothes!" Bill said smiling and walking over and placing the Skittles in a bowel in front of the four of us.

" You sure?" I asked reaching in the bowel and grabbing a green Skittle.

" Ja!" He said nodding his head popping a red Skittle into his mouth.

" Ok danke." I said smiling, grabbing some more green skittles.


	14. If I heard the right song

Ch 13

"Ok, where do you guys want to stop at for dinner? " Jost asked the guys, Hope and I.

" Holy cow where did you come from?!" I yelled jumping in my seat.

" Wait…….what does a holy cow have to do with food?" Bill asked looking around confused.

" It's a figure of speech Bill. Like _'Heilige Scheiße'_, but saying _'holy cow' _ is the clean version of it." Hope explained, looking at Bill then giggling.

" Oh!" He said then smiled. " English is hard."

" Ja it is." Hope and I said at the same time, nodding our heads.

" You do it too?!" Georg asked looking at Hope and I with an expression of amusements and annoyance on his face.

" Do what?" Bill, Tom, Hope, and I asked at the same time confused.

" That!" he said, looking at Gustav and laughing a little.

" What……?" Bill and Tom asked.

" Talk at the same time…..?" Hope and I asked, staring at Georg.

" Ja! That!" he said nodding his head, making his hair flip everywhere.

" Ja, twin thing." Bill, Tom, Hope, and I said at the same time again, then looked at each other and started laughing.

Jost just stood there staring at us with amazement on his face. And if you looked closely enough, you could see that he was planning something too.

" You guys are twins too?" Bill asked after getting over his laughing fit.

" Ja." Hope said wiping under her eyes. She laughed so hard she started crying.

" But we're a special kind of twin." I told them, wiping under my eyes too.

" Special?" Gustav asked just now joking the conversation.

" Ja. See, we're not related at all. But we are like sisters. We're so close, we have the 'twin bond' thing." I explained grabbing a red skittle and handing it to Hope. " We can look at each other and know what the other is feeling or thinking."

"So you guys can do that really annoying thing where you look at each other and have a little conversation?" Georg asked looking between Hope and I.

" Ja." We both said at the same time, nodding our heads.

" Wow. I've never heard of that." Jost said looking at Hope and I then the twins. "Do you girls have anything to wear to bed?"

" They are borrowing some of our clothes." Tom said eating a red skittle.

" Ok." Jost said nodding his head. "Dinner?"

" Au…ehum….I don't mind, as long as I get to eat." Bill said rubbing his stomach.

" What about you girls?" He asked looking at Hope then me.

" I don't mind. Wherever you want to go." I said shaking my head.

" Pizza." Tom said grabbing another red skittle.

" He! Essen Sie nicht alle die rote! Außer einigen für mich!" Hope yelled at Tom, grabbing at the bowel of skittles smiling.

" Nein. Sie ist mein." He yelled back, grabbing the bowel away from her smiling too.

" Cat, you no care they eat all the skittles?" Bill asked looking at me watching Hope and Tom.

" Nein. As long as they save me the green ones und some purple ones, I'm fine." I told him laughing as Hope grabbed a skittle out the bowel, licked it, and threw it at Tom's head.

It hit him right in the middle of his forehead and stuck. We all just stared at him. Then Hope and I busted out laughing.

" You…..look…..so…FUNNY!" Hope chocked out, pointing at Tom.

" Oh ja?" Tom asked looking at Hope. He quickly grabbed a purple skittle from the bowel, licked it, and threw it at her. It hit her right on the tip of her nose.

" Au…mein…mensch." I said while laughing. "It hurts! It hurts! Make it stop!"

" This is to funny!" Bill laughed.

" Wait, wait." I said still laughing. I grabbed my phone and took a few pictures of Hope and Tom, then took a little video. "Mom will so enjoy watching this." I laughed.

"I'm just going to order pizza." Jost said shaking his head and walking towards the front of the bus to let the driver know where to go.

" Oh my gosh." Hope said out of breath, calming down.

"Wow. I haven't laughed that hard in ages." Tom said picking the skittle off his head. That brought about a new round of laughter. Tom had a mark where the skittle had been.

"Was? Was ist so komisch?" Tom asked looking around at everyone.

I reached over and pulled the skittle off Hope's nose to show Tom why we were laughing. As soon as he saw the purple dot, he started laughing too.

" Oh, I'm going to die if I laugh anymore." Hope said, once again wiping under her eyes.

" Ja mich zu." I told her wiping under my own eyes again.

" Wait, did anyone ever tell Jost what we wanted?" Georg asked pulling his hair back into a pony-tail.

" I called and ordered a pizza at the nearest place." Jost said while turing around from the passenger seat at the front of the bus.

" Au. Ok." Georg said sitting down and turning on the GameCube so he and Gustav could play Rock band.

"When will we get there? I'm hungry!" Tom asked rubbing his growling stomach.

" In about……10 minutes." Jost said looking at his watch.

" Can we go in?" Bill asked looking hopeful.

"I don't see why not. Cat, Hope? Do you know if there will be many people in the Pizza Place at this time of night?" Jost asked looking at Hope and I.

" Um….well it's about…..10:30, so I would say no. But it depends on where the place is at." I told him looking at the time on my phone.

" Ok. Ja Bill you guys can. But you have to wear disguises." Jost said, turning around in his seat.

"Ok!" Bill said looking excited. " Come on! Lets get you a disguise!"

"What? Why?" I asked confused as to why I, a normal non-famous person, would need a disguise.

"You're with Tokio Hotel. What do you think people would assume if they saw all four of us with two girls?" Bill asked looking at Hope, then me and gesturing to them.

" Au ja, that's true." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. I don't think Bill caught it, but I know Hope did.

"Ok. We need to get you into different clothes first." Bill said looking at Hope and I. "Come on." He said walking to the back of the bus to where they slept and pulled out two suitcases.

I raised my eyebrow when he opened them. How in the world did he fit all of those clothes in there?!

" Ok something baggy…." He mumbled, pulling out different pieces of clothing and holding them up to Hope and I, then shaking his head and throwing it down onto his bunk. "Tom!"

" Was?" Tom shouted back from the front of the bus.

"Kommen Sie heir bitte!" He shouted back to him. He waited till his brother came back to us then started speaking in German.

"Können sie ein Sweatshirt oder etwas leihen? Alle meine bauschigen Kleider sind in meinem anderen suitcaseunder der Bus. Und den ich nicht denke den Brüstewillen von Cat's. .....be Zustimmung in meinen Hemden entweder." Bill said, blushing slightly at what he said.

I looked down at my boobs then looked over to Hope and gave her a questioning look. She just looked at me confused.

'Ah. I forgot she can't understand when people talk fast in German.

'_Hey Hope? Do you think I have big boobs?" _ I asked through our mental link.

'_Wha?' _She asked, then you saw realization dawn on her face as she mouthed to herself what Bill had just said, but slower. _'Ja, you do.'_

Tom looked over at us, then grabbed a suitcase from the same place Bill got his from. He grabbed out two hoodies and handed them to Hope and I.

"Danke ." I said pulling the hoodie over my head.

"Ja danke." Hope said, holding the hoodie.

" Hope, put it on." I said laughing a little.

" I will once we get there."" She said smiling at me.

" Now what about their hair?" Jost asked Bill. Even though we had, I had, the hoodie on, you could still tell I was a girl because of my hair.

"Au here." I said flipping my head over and gathering all my hair into a pony-tail, then putting it into a messy bun. I flipped the hood on over my hair after I was done. " There, how is that?"

" Good. But your make-up. Here."' Jost said handing me his sunglasses. I put them on then looked up at him. I had my hands in the hoodie pocket, the hood pulled low over my face, and the sunglasses on. I wouldn't even have recognized myself.

"Perfect." Jost said, nodding his head.

"Ok." I said sitting down where I was sitting earler with Hope.

'Speaking of Hope, where is she?' I asked my self looking around for her. I then saw her sitting next to Tom. She was showing him stuff on her phone.

" Hey Bill." I whispered, nudging Bill who was sitting across from me.

"Hmm?" He asked looking up at me from the magazine he was reading.

"Look." I said nodding my head over to Tom and Hope.

He smiled then looked at me. "I think he likes Hope."

"Ja. I think Hope likes him too." I said smiling. _**'It's about time she has found a good man. I have not liked any of her boyfriends.'**_

" Ok we're here." Jost said a little loudly. "Go in, grab the drinks you want, grab the pizzas, and get out."

"Hope doesn't forget your sweatshirt." I called over my shoulder, knowing she was about to leave it behind.

"Danke!" She yelled back to me.

" Cat what do you want?" Gustav asked looking over at me from a fridge thing full of drinks.

" I don't have any money with me." I told him looking down at my feet.

" Das ist ok. I buy for you." He said quietly.

" Ok danke." I told him smiling. I looked at all the drinks they had. _**'yesh, all they have is soda.'**_ I thought. I looked to the bottom of the fridge thing and saw a Black and White tea. I opened the door and reached down and grabbed it. Gustav grabbed my drink from me and walked over to the cash register to pay for it.

We were going out the door, and everyone except Bill, Jost, and I had made it out, when someone came running through the door. They ran straight into Bill, making him stumble back a few steps and for his hood and glasses to fall off.

It was really quite, until the girl running the cash register realized who was about to walk out the door.

"OMG! You're Bill Kaulitz!" She screamed running around the counter, trying to get to Bill.

"Crap. Bill run!" I said pushing Bill out the door and towards the bus. I ran out after him and just barely made it onto the bus and shut the door when the fan started smacking the side of the bus.

"Wow. Fans can be scary." I said peeking out the bus window.

"That's not bad." Tom said grabbing paper plates and napkins for everybody.

"How bad…..wait, I don't want to know." I said holding up my hands and shaking my head.

"Wait!" Hope yelled throwing up her hands. Making everyone stop what they were doing. "Do you have any salad dressing? Or Ranch Dressing?"

"Wow Hope." I said shaking my head and laughing at her serious expression.

"Was? It was a serious question." She said pouting and crossing her arms.

"Ja here." Gustav said getting up and finding the Ranch in the fridge for her then sitting back down.

"Danke Gustav." She said opening the Ranch and poring a little on her plate.

"Cat, are you going to eat?" Bill asked looking over to where I was sitting looking at the magazine he was earlier.

"Hmm? Au I'm not that hungry." I said smiling a little at him.

"How much have you had to eat today?" Hope asked me with a mouthful of food.

"I had cereal for breakfast, a little sandwich for lunch, and the little bag of skittle before the concert." I said defiantly while crossing my arms. And don't talk with your mouth full, it's gross."

I watched as Hope bust out laughing. Her hands flew up to her mouth so no food pieces came would come out spewing out. I looked over to the other guys to see them doing the same thing as Hope. Well Gustav was. Tom and Georg tried to cover their mouths, but weren't trying nearly as hard as Hope and Gustav. I was so pre-occupied with watching everyone, I didn't notice Bill get up and start loading a plate full of pizza. I also didn't notice when he turned and looked at me. I did notice though, when shoved the plate full of pizza in front of me. I looked down at the pizza, then up at him with a questioning look.

"Eat." He said nodding his head, making his poofy hair bob a little.

"Um….was?" I asked a little startled at him saying that.

"Eat." He said sitting down in front of me.

"Ok?" I asked taking a bite of pizza.

By that time everyone was staring at me.

"Um…It's kind of hard to eat with everyone staring." I said looking around at everyone.

Once I ate two of the pieces of pizza on my plate Bill seemed satisfied.

"Hey Bill." Tokio Hotel's camera crew said walking onto the bus while we were stopped at a gas station to get more gas.

"Hallo!" Bill said smiling and waving to the camera.

"What are you doing right now?" The camera guy asked.

"Right now we are stopped at a gas station. We are on our way to New York for our last concert before we go back to Germany." Bill explained smiling and rocking back and forth in his seat.

"Ah! Tom! You're eating all the red skittles again!" Hope yelled throwing skittles at Tom again.

The camera guy angled his camera so he could see Hope and Tom fight over the skittles. They started throwing them at each other again while laughing.

"Tom, who is your new friend?" The camera man asked, zooming in on Tom.

"Das ist Hope." He said distracted by her throwing skittles.

"Hallo." Hope said, half waving.

"Bill, I also noticed you also have a new friend." The camera man said turning back to Bill giving up on getting anything out of Hope and Tom.

"Her name is Cat." Bill said smiling.

"Hallo." I said smiling and waving when the camera was faced towards me.

"How are you today?" He asked.

"Gut."I said nodding my head.

"How do you like riding with Tokio Hotel?" He asked zooming on me a little.

"Es ist wirklich Spaß. Die Burschen sind wirklich nett und lustig." I said smiling a little more.

"What did you think when you first saw Tokio Hotel?" He asked.

"Zuerst habe ich erzählt, dass mich selbst ich wirklich das Haar von Bill gewollt habe, Gustav und Georg hat ausgesehen, wie riesig teddie trägt, und hat sich gefragt, wie Tom alle über seiner Hose nicht gestolpert ist, als er gelaufen ist." I said laughing a little.

"What do you think now that you have met them?" He asked pointing the down at where I was playing with my ring.

"Ich will sitll das Haar von Bill." I said laughing. "Und, dass Georg Gustav wirklich sind, wie große Teddys, und ich frage mich noch, wie in der Hölle Tom nicht stolpert, aber er ist ein großer lustiger Bursche."

"Cat? Can you come help me?" Jost said walking onto the bus.

"Ja coming." I said waving by at the camera and walking off the bus after Jost.

"So what do you think of the guys?" He asked when we entered the little store connected with the gas station.

"They're really great guys. Really nice und funny. Why?" I answered him. Following him down the candy isle.

" Just wondering." He said grabbing packs of different kinds of candy off the shelves.

Now I knew why he needed my help. He needed help carrying the stuff.

"So Bill said you liked to sing." He said out of the blue, looking at two different types of skittles.

"Nein. I used to. Und I imagine if I started to, I would like it again. But all I ever get from singing now is memories I would like to forget." I told him grabbing the sour skittles bag instead of the tropical skittles.

"Danke."He said walking over to the cash register. "Have you ever thought of singing again?"

"Honestly, yes. I have thought about singing again. But only if I heard the right song" I told him grabbing the bag full of candy and walking out of the little store with him.

A.N.—I'm soooo sorry for the long wait!! I thought I posted these chapters up already. So here are the next chapters, and after re-reading them I have thought of some ideas for the next chapter. I've kinda had some really bad writers block so yeea. I don't own Tokio Hotel.!! And Black and White tea ist really good you should try it lol.


	15. Bill, Why Don't You Just Ask Her?

"So what are we going to do when we get to New York?" Hope asked looking over at Tom when the song she was done playing on Rock Band was over.

"Ehumm ......., vor dem wir ein Unterzeichnen haben, werden das Konzert und das seit zwei Stunden sein, und es ist ungefähr zwei Stunden, so werden wir wahrscheinlich ein paar Stunden vor dem Unterzeichnen haben, um uns gerade zu entspannen." Tom said counting off the time on his fingers and looking down trying to think then looking up at Bill to make sure he was right. (Ehumm….We have a signing before the concert and that will be for two hours and that's about two hours, so we will probably have a few hours before the signing to just relax.)

Everyone was silent.

"Was?" He asked looking around.

"I think that's the first time you didn't ask about what time the signing was and when we had to rehurse for the concert." Gustav said looking at Tom and laughing a little.

Bill started laughing when Hope and I started clapping for Tom.

"Was? I have my moment." Tom said crossing his arms and pouting but quickly smiling when Hope gave him a hug and laughed.

"Ok so what are we going to do until it's time for you guys to go to your singing?" I asked laughing at Tom's 'Smart Moment' as Bill so nicely put it.

"Have you two ever been to New York?" Georg asked looking at Hope and me.

"Nein. I know it's a big city and that's it." Hope said sitting down and picking up the guitar controller she abandon earlier and started playing the game again.

"Well then why don't we walk around and tour the city till it's time for the signing?" Georg suggested, going over to sit next to Hope and watch her play the game.

"Sounds good to me." I said pulling out my Itouch and putting the songs on random.

"Ok. As long as the Twins get up on time." Gustav said joining Georg in watching Hope.

"Hey! I don't get up to late!" Hope, Tom, Bill, and I yelled at the same time, then looked at each other and started laughing.

Georg hung his head and Gustav patted him on his shoulder.

After all of us were done laughing and calmed down it was almost midnight.

"Well I'm going to bed it's getting kind of late and I don't want to be tired walking around the city." Gustav said standing up and walking to where the bunks where on the bus.

"Night Gusti!" I called then got up and ran after him to give him a hug. You could hear an 'umph' when I hugged him then a small chuckel and a 'Night Cat'.

"Better now?" Hope asked when I went and sat back down at the table across from Bill.

"Yep very." I answered her, nodding my head and laughing.

"I'm going to bed too. Night guys. Night Cat." Georg said doing a small wave at everyone then walking to the bunks.

"Wait!" I said and got up and gave him a hug. "Night Geo."

He laughed and hugged me back then looked at Tom and Bill. " You two, go to bed soon."

"Ja Vatti." They both said then smiled while Georg shook his head.

About 20 minutes after Georg went to bed and Tom and Bill went to bed too.

"Night Tomi. Night Billa." I said giving them each a hug and yawning.

"Night Cat." Tom said hugging me then hugging Hope and then going to his bunk.

"Night Cat." Bill said while hugging me. "And go to bed soon."

"I will." I said smiling and rolling up the shorts Tom let me borrow.

**Bill's P.O.V**

I woke up to get something to drink and heard someone singing quietly. I walked to the front of the bus where Cat and Hope were to see Cat sitting in a chair with her legs folded up under her and looking out at the window into the dark while singing quietly to herself.

"Ich bin hier  
Hinter dir  
Geisterfahrer  
Ich komm mit  
Auf deinem letzten Stück_"_

She put her head down and wrote something down in a book then looked out the window and hummed what she just sung again. "Damn why can't I get the rest?" She asked herself.

"That was pretty." I said from leaning against the small counter watching her.

"Huh?!" She jumped, dropping the note book she had in her lap, and looked at me.

"Nein don't stop that was very pretty." I said bending down to pick up the notebook, and realizing it was my lyrics book. "You sing very beautifully."

"Sorry I didn't know it was your book! I just woke up and it popped into my head and I had to write it down before I forgot it." She quickly apologized then wiped at her face.

I realized then how tired and pale she looked. Like she was half-asleep and had just woken up from a bad dream.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, looking at her hard, putting the notebook down on the counter and grabbing her hand.

"Yea just a rough night." She told me smiling a small smile and rubbing at her eyes with her hand.

"Are you sleeping ok?" I asked, sitting down next to her and looking out the window.

"Yea. I don't have issues sleeping on a couch/table/bed thing." She said laughing a little sheepishly coz she could tell I knew she was avoiding the answer.

" Well just so I can sleep a little better knowing you're sleeping good, why don't you come lay with me?" I asked, standing up and giving her my hand that wasn't holding my lyrics book.

" You're starting to sound like Tom." She said smiling and grabbing my offered hand, and following me to my bunk.

"Inside." She said crawling to the inside and curling into a ball and falling asleep.

I laid down next to her and watched her sleep for a little bit then looked at the lyrics she had written down.

"Benzin im Blut  
Mir geht's gut  
Ist nicht mehr weit  
Die letzte Ausfahrt  
zieht vorbei  
Metall vibriert  
Unter mir  
Auf dem Weg zu dir  
Sterne fallen am Horizont  
Ich reiss das Lenkrad rum_"_

I sang then wrote down what I just sang next to what she sung a little bit ago.

"Bill." Tom said from where he was laying with his eyes closed facing the inside of his bunk.

"Hhm?" I asked, kind of knowing what he was going to say before he said it.

"Why don't you just ask her." He asked, but the way he asked it, it sounded like he was saying it.

"I don't know what you are talking about Tomi." I said sighing, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

I got no answer back but could tell that he knew, I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I don't know." I mumbled to myself sighing and putting my lyric book on the little shelf above my pillow so that if she remember anything or thought of anything else, she could write it down.


	16. Puppy Dog Eyes Don't Work On My

**No One P.O.V.**

"Ok, so heute wissen Sie alle, was wir Recht tun?" Jost asked looking at each of the boys, then at both of the girls. He got a 'Ja' from each of the boys and a slight, confused nod from each of the girls. ( OK, so today you all know what we are doing right?) "Die Jungen haben ein Unterzeichnen vor dem Konzert, und dann trifft ein kleiner und grüßt nach dem Konzert. Die Konzertanfänge um 19 Uhr 30 und das Unterzeichnen sind ungefähr zwei Stunden vor der Hand so ungefähr um 17 Uhr 30 und dann nach dem Konzert das Treffen und grüßen ist für ungefähr vielleicht eine Stunde höchstens. Das ist ungefähr um 9 Uhr 00 so Sie Kerle haben ungefähr 6 ½ zu 7 Stunden, bevor Sie zurück zum Treffpunkt sein müssen, so können die Kerle und Cat bereiten … bekommen." (The boys have a signing before the concert and then a small meet and greet after the concert. The concert starts at 7:30 p.m and the signing is about two hours before hand so about 5:30 p.m and then after the concert the meet and greet is for about maybe an hour at the most. It's about 9:00 a.m so you guys have about 6 ½ to 7 hours before you have to be back to the venue so the guys and cat can get ready…..)

"WARTEN SIE WAS!" (Wait what!) Cat yelled surprised at what Jost had just told them. "I don't sing! I can't sing! Whe….wha…huh?"

"Die Jungen erzählten Ihnen nicht?" (Wait the boys didn't tell you?) Jost asked a little surprised from Cat's sudden outburst.

"Uh NEIN!" She said trying to glare at them but having it not work out so well being she was still trying to get it through her head that she was going to be singing with Bill Kaulitz. The lead singer of Tokio Hotel.

"Hey! Wir wussten nichts davon!" (Hey! We didn't know anything about this! Georg said motioning to himself and Gustav, then holding his hands up in surrender just in case Cat decided to do something crazy.

"Tom?" Cat asked looking at the older twin, asking if he had any role in this whole thing.

"Ich kann nicht nicht sagen, weil ich ihn wirklich danach fragte aber ich ihn nicht bat, es zu tun." (I can't say no because I did ask him about it, but I didn't ask him to do it.) He responded while slowly making his way till he was hiding behind Hope. "Sie ist schreckhaft. Ist ihr das sehr ähnlich?" (She's scary. Is she like this a lot?) He whispered in her ear.

"No not usually. Only when she is really surprised. And you aren't seeing anything, just wait till she gets mad. That's when you should run and hide." Hope told him while watching the whole thing between what it looked like Cat, Jost, and Bill.

"Bill? Warum?" Cat asked looking toward Bill. She kept opening her mouth then closing it like a fish out of water.

"Sie singen wirklich gut! Ich dachte, dass vielleicht Sie mit mir auf Ihrem Lieblingslied vom Schrei-Album singen konnten. Aber ich plante beim Fragen von Ihnen später, als wir am Einkaufszentrum waren, es auf Ihnen wie eine Bombe so plötzlich nicht fallen laßend." (You sing really well! I thought that maybe you could sing with me on your favorite song off the scream album. But I was planning on asking you later when we were at the mall, not dropping it on you like a bomb so suddenly.) Bill said looking at Cat and holding his hands up in an 'I surrender' motion, then glaring at Jost for getting him into this so early in the morning.

"Es wäre noch eine Überraschung gewesen, wenn Sie sie später Macky fragten." (It still would have been a surprise if you asked her later Macky.) Tom said popping his head up over Hope's then hiding again when Cat looked over at him.

"I….uh…..bitte?" Was all Bill said looking at Cat, doing puppy dog eyes.

"Uhm….. lassen Sie mich daran ein kleiner ok denken? Und für die zukünftige Verweisung arbeiten die Hund-Augen des jungen Hunds an mir nicht wirklich." Cat said looking down then looking up at Jost and Bill, and tapping Bill lightly on the cheek. (Let me think about it a little ok? And for future reference, the puppy dog eyes don't really work on me.)

"Uh…can you guys stop talking in German? At least for a little bit? I know it and all, just not as fast as you guys are talking it and I can't get what you are saying from Cat coz she is thinking too much and too fast for me to try and catch it." Hope asked raising her hand like she was in school to try and get everyone's attention.

"Ja no problem." Tom said laughing, smirking and playing with his lip ring.

"Sorry Hopie." Cat said laughing sheepishly.

"It's ok Cat. And Tom I said I didn't understand when you guys were talking in German really fast, not that I don't understand the language at all. And um…no." Hope said smiling at Cat and then looking at Tom and blushing.

Cat just looked at Hope for a minute and then busted out laughing. It took a minute for Bill to catch on but when he did he wasn't far behind Cat in laughing.

"Was? Was ist so funny?" Georg asked talking in broken English.

"Ummm…..ask Tom." Hope said shaking her head and walking to the front of the bus to sit with the driver till they got to the mall.

"Tom?" Georg asked looking over at Tom. Who was walking to the back of the bus laughing quietly to himself.

"Will someone please tell me?" Georg asked looking at Cat then Bill to try and find an answer.

"What does Tom usually ask a girl he just meets?" Gustav asked him while getting out the stuff to make cereal.

"Wha….ohhhhhh. Never mind Tom I DON'T want to know!" He yelled to the back of the bus and got Cat and Bill laughing even harder.

"Cat? Are you going to do your make-up or hair or something? We get there in like 30 minutes and I know you take forever with your hair." Hope said, turning around in her seat from the front of the bus to look at Cat.

"Oh scheiße! Ja danke Hopie!" Cat said, dashing to the bathroom on the bus, then sticking her head around the side of the door and looking at Bill while her cheeks got a little pink. "Uh... Bill? Können Sie mir mit meinem Haar helfen? Bitte?" (Uh…Bill? Can you help me with my hair? Please?)

"Ja sure" He said getting up from where he was sitting and walking into the bathroom with Cat. "So what do you want to do with it?"

"Uh…It doesn't matter to me. Just don't make it into the lion mane. I don't think we would be exactly invisible and not attacked by fans if you did that." Cat said giggling a little.

"OMG! DID CAT JUST GIGGLE?" Hope screamed from the front.

"Shut up!" Cat yelled back to her. " Remember dear Twin, I have so much dirt on you, I could make a book store and still have enough to embarrass you for the rest of your life."

"Right got the point shutting up." Hope said laughing.

"Is she serious?" Tom asked Hope, passing by the bathroom so Cat could hear what he asked.

"Sadly…yes, yes she is." Hope answered him. "We're almost there beauty queens!"

"Hey! It's hard work to look this good!" Bill yelled back smiling at Cat in the mirror and winking at her.

"Easy for you to say." Cat said looking at him in the mirror and looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked, stopping in mid way in the piece of hair that he was straitening and burning his hand a little when he touched it again.

"Be careful Hun." Cat said looking at his hand to make sure it was alright. "And I mean that you don't have to try and look good. You can wear make-up or not wear make-up. Either way you still look great. It's not the same for me." She said still looking at her hand then looking up to meet his eyes in the mirror.

"You're not wearing make-up today then." He said grabbing his eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow from the sink and hiding them in his back pocket.

"Wait! Just a little eyeliner?" Cat asked looking at him.

"….Ok just a little though." He said handing her the eyeliner. "And you have to take your other make-up off first."

"Fine. You have something to help take it off?" She asked, then started rubbing at her eyes to try and get her make-up off.

"Guys were here!" Hope yelled and bounded off the bus with Tom close behind her.

"K meet be there in a second!" Bill called and finished straightening Cat's hair. "See? You look great with barely any make-up on." He said looking at her in the mirror.

"Yea just wait. And I'm sorry you didn't get to do anything with your hair!" Cat apologized.

"Don't worry I planned on putting a hat on and my hair is pretty straight anyway." He said grabbing his hat and standing in front of the mirror and fixing his hair under the hat then putting sunglasses on.

"Finally!" Tom and Hope said after Bill and Cat walked off the bus and joined the others.

"Hey hey don't be mean, just coz we care about what we look like in public doesn't mean you have to be mean about it." Cat said smiling and shoving Hope a little.

"You're too small to shove any one missy." Hope said shoving Cat right back and making her stumble.

"So what store are we going to first?" Georg asked walking toward the front of the mall.

"Hot Topic!" Both Bill and Cat said at the same time smiling and then laughing.

"Oh how I hate that store." Tom said shaking his head and sighing.

"Eh, I thought that too until I actually looked around and found some pretty cool stuff." Hope said patting him on the back sympathetically.


	17. HotTopic and all its colorful glory

**Bill P.O.V.**

"Ok. So Hot Topic is first. The we go to Spencers." Hope said looking at Cat and I, making sure they knew that the next store they go into was not a store they got to pick.

"Ok!" Cat said smiling then walking off to Hot Topic.

"So how do you find clothes that don't like, strangle you when you wear them?" I heard my brother asking Hope.

"Just get whatever you find like two sizes bigger. That usually works." Hope said looking at him and smiling.

'_I think Tom has something for Hope' _I thought to myself surprised. I mean yea he went for girls and all; it just looked different with Hope. He wasn't trying any of his moves on her. He was acting like himself.

"Cat!" I called running up to her and tugging on her sweatshirt sleeve anxiously.

"Whoa Bill calm down." Cat said laughing and fixing her sweatshirt from where I pulled it off her shoulder. "Oh what name can I call you so people don't know it's you?" She whispered looking at me seriously.

"Um…Macky?" I asked looking down at the floor thinking.

"Um….how about…tease? You know coz you tease your hair? And Tom could be dreads and Gustav can be Blondie and Georg….Um Georg can be….." She said looking at the floor thinking like I did.

"Flip!" She suddenly said, scaring me half to death coz she said it out of the blue and kind of loud.

"Huh?" I asked putting a hand on my chest to try and calm down my heart that felt like it was about to pound right through my chest.

"We can call Georg flip coz he is always flipping his hair out of the way." She said smiling at her name she came up with for Georg.

"Sure sounds good to me. It's a lot nicer then what we usually call him." I said laughing a little, thinking of all the times I have made fun of the Hagen.

"Ok. Can you text them and let them know? I don't exactly have their numbers." She said laughing sheepishly.

"Sure. Oh hold on and I give you my number." I said taking my phone out and texting the other guys to tell them what Cat and I thought of, and to let them know I was giving her their numbers.

**Hey Cat came up with a thing to call us by nick names so it's harder for people to recognize us—Bill **

"Ok I texted them. And my number is Xxxx-xxx-xxxx." I told her, watching her punch the numbers into her phone then flip it sideways and start texting.

**Ok here is my number : )—Cat **

"ok now on to the shopping!" Cat said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward Hot Topic and all its colorful glory.

**Ok that's fine. And ok I told Hope so she knows too—Tom **

**Here is Cat's num just text her—Bill**

**Ok—Tom**

"Tom said ok and he told Hope so she knows what it going on." I told Cat putting my phone in my pocket and watching her pull her phone out of hers. She stared at it for a second then flipped her phone sideways and started texting then flipped it up right and stared at it for a second then put it back into her pocket.

"Kk. Ohhhhh Isn't this cute?" She asked holding up a purple shirt with a little green thing saying something about waffles on the front in front of her.

"Ummm….what is it?" I asked still a little confused as about what the shirt had to do about waffles.

"It's a shirt that is my favorite color, and it has Gir on the front!" She said smiling and holding the shirt up in front of her so she could look at it in front of the mirror.

"And what does it have to do about waffles?" I asked, still confused.

"Gir's favorite things are waffles, tacos, and piggys." She said giggling and taking her phone out of her pocket and reading the screen. "Ohh!" She said suddenly then started texting really fast then putting her phone back into her pocket.

"What was that all about?" I asked looking at Cat curiously.

"Huh? Oh that was ummm nothing." Cat said nervously, turning her attention back to the shirts so I couldn't see her face.

"It doesn't sound like that." I said looking at her while looking over my shoulder to make sure the body guards where close.

"It was just Tom asking for ummm 'help' I guess you could call it that." She said smiling and giggling to herself.

"What did Tom say?" I asked kind of alarmed coz Tom doesn't ask for help that often and he especially doesn't ask someone he just met.

"He wants some help about trying to impress Hope coz he likes her but doesn't want to try his usual stuff on her so he can show that he is serious coz she knows how he can be sometimes." She said to me while she started texting someone again.

"Oh." I said looking down at the ground kind of feeling left out that my twin brother didn't ask me for help.

"Hey hun don't feel bad. A lot of people I know ask me for help on stuff like this or tell me things they wouldn't normally tell their closest friends." She said looking up at me and smiling a gentle smile.

I felt my cheeks get warm so I looked at the shirts to try and hide that I was blushing from her just smiling at me. "Why they do that?" I asked her confused.

"I don't know really. I've asked and they say that I just look like a reliable person. Or they tell me that so I don't think that they are weird for telling me something like that without me really knowing them." She explained while she had this gentle smile on her face and her voice was soft.

"You must really care about your friends." I said looking at the way she was staring at this shirt without really looking at it.

"I would do almost anything to make my friends happy. They have never done me wrong so I try and help them as much as I can." She said smiling and looking up at me.

"I've never had someone like that. I mean besides my brother but I think it would be kind of different to have a friend who did that." I said looking down at her and noticing things about her that I didn't notice the first time I saw her. Like how she has light blonde high-lights in her hair that you could tell were natural. And how her eyelashes made a shadow on her cheeks when she closed her eyes. And how her eyes were a blue/green/gray color normally, but they would change to a bright blue when she talked about something she loved. And how she had a very gentle way of smiling or talking when she talked about people she loved.

"You can talk to me anytime you need to ok? I know you haven't known me very long but I just want you to know that." She said laying a hand on my arm and looking me in the eyes.

"Thank you." Was all I could say coz I could barely think.

She just smiled and went back to looking at the many shirts they had hanging on the wall. I caught her looking at a Tokio Hotel shirt that was grey and had me on the front singing with the Tokio Hotel logo going down the front.

**With Hope and Tom**

*Tom P.O.V*

"So I think Bill has something for Cat." I said to Hope while she was looking around. We decided to ditch our twins and go to a hat store that was right across from Hot Topic.

"You think so?" She asked pulling a hat that was black and lime green with the Tokio Hotel symbol on the side in Pink.

"Do you think she likes him?" I asked while I took out my phone and started texting.

**Hey Cat. Um I know this might sound weird, but what type of guy does Hope like?—Tom **

"I'm pretty sure she does but there is no telling with her sometimes." She said while putting the hat back and looking at me.

**No you're fine lol. And umm there is no telling really. She goes for personality more than looks. Like, she doesn't really like the player type or the kind of guys who lie. She likes the truth. And she doesn't like it when you're not yourself. So don't flirt with other girls then flirt with her and be yourself :)—Cat **

**Ok dankeschön :)—Tom **

"Oh?" I asked looking at her after I put my phone back into my pocket.

"Yea. Like she likes personality more than looks and doesn't like it when you try and be someone you're not to try an impress her. And she doesn't like it when you lie to her or when you think you can play her." She said to me while turning back to looking at all the hats.

I couldn't help myself. I started laughing. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to try and stifle my laughing so it wasn't so loud.

"What?" She asked looking at me confusedly.

"Nothing. You two are like twins more than you would ever know." I said smiling and wiping at my eyes because they started to tear up from laughing so hard.

"Um…ok then?" She said looking at me then turning back to the hats again.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket to read the message I just got.

**Cat said she is pretty sure Hope feels something for you so good luck—Bill **

I looked at it for a minute then smiled and hit reply and started typing a message back to my brother.

**Hope said she thinks Cat has something for you. So just ask her I told you the other night on the bus—Tom **

"Omg! Is that Tom Kaulitz?" I heard someone half shout and half gasp.

"Shit." I said looking around me to see where the fan was and how many there were.

"Oh crap." I heard Hope mutter next to me and start looking around too.

"There are only two. Let me give them an autograph and take picture and then we will go get Bill and decided what to do." I said to her while I was walking over to where the fans were at.

"Omg it is him! It's Tom Kaulitz!" One with a short mini-skirt and a tank top on with blonde hair said gasping.

"Who is the weirdo with him?" A girl with brown hair and a really low cut tight shirt said.

"Hallo." I said walking up to the two girls and smiling at them.

"Uhhh H-hi." The blonde said smiling back. "Can we umm have your autograph and get a picture with you?"

"Sure." I said smiling and taking a marker out of my pocket. "What do you want me to sign?"

"Here" The blonde said pointing to where the section of boob was showing that her shirt didn't cover.

"Ok." I said quickly signing my name and turning to the other girl. "And you?"

"Oh,ummm here." She said digging around in her purse before she pulled out a receipt and handed it to me.

"Ok there you go." I said handing it back to her.

"Ok my picture first." The blonde said handing her friend her camera and her phone to take a picture with then she came to stand right next to me.

I put my arm around her shoulder and looked at the camera when I felt her hand go into my back pocket. I just kept looking at the camera till the picture was taken then stepped away from the girl.

"Ok my turn." The girl with brown hair said coming to stand next to me.

I did the same thing with her as I did her friend. I put my arm around her shoulders and looked at the camera and waited for the picture taking to be done. Once it was over I went to stand next to Hope.

"Tom, who is that." The blonde girl tried to ask sweetly but ruined it by giving Hope a really dirty look.

"She is a really good friend of mine so don't bother her." I said to them, putting my arm around Hope and leading her out of the store and to where our twins were at.

" What did she put in your pocket." She asked me once we were out of range for the other girls to hear her.

" I don't know and I don't really care." I said reaching into my pocket and removing the piece of paper the girl stuck in there and was about to throw it away when Hope stopped me.

" No don't do that. What if they are watching right now? What do you think they would say if they saw you throw away something they gave you? It would be all over the internet that Tokio Hotel throws away what their fans give them if you did that. Just keep it with you till you know they can't see you then you can throw it away." She told me grabbing at my wrist to try and make an attempt at stopping me.

"Oh. Yeea. I guess you're right." I said, walking into Hot Topic and looking for Cat's purple hair.

"Over there." Hope said pointing over to a corner in the store that had a lot of Gir stuff, then turning around to look over her shoulder and grabbing onto my shirt sleeve. "Uhh Tom? Tom look. Look we shouldn't let them..um.. see them."

"What?" I asked looking down at her and then looking behind me to where she was pointing at. "Shit."

There was a group of people standing at the front of the store whispering and pointing to where Cat and Bill were standing. I saw the flashes of the paparazzi cameras going off.

"Tom." My body guard said walking over to me.

"Yeea I know, I know." I said walking over to my brother and whispering something in his ear. He looked up at me and casually looked over my shoulder and then back to me. He nodded his head and started walking to the door in the back of the store. I nodded at my body guard and watched him walk over to the guy that was running the register and start talking to him for a second, then lead him over to where Bill was standing with Cat in front of him so he could block whatever pictures were trying to be taken of her.

**Bill P.O.V**

I watched as Tom's body guard talked to the guy running the register and then lead him over to me and Cat. He had a set of keys in his hand and was unlocking the back door for us so we could get out of the mall without causing a scene.

"I like your hair." Cat said smiling at the guy and looking at his hair that was spiked up around his head with the tips dyed a bright blue.

"Well thank you." He said looking over at her and smiling while checking her out.

"Mmhmm." She said nodding her head then looking over her shoulder.

"No do…" I said trying to stop her but she had already looked.

"Are your brother and Hope going to stand over there the whole time? I know Tom is just as recognizable as you." She said turning her head to look at me.

"Uhh you knew. Ok. No he is waiting to make sure we get through the door without being attacked." I told her just as the employee got the door open.

"Just walk to the back and the door is right there on your left." He said smiling at Cat.

"Ok thanks." She said walking away from him and through the door.

'_Ha take that pretty boy' _I thought to myself smiling.

**No One P.O.V**

Once Cat and Bill walked through the door Tom took Hope's hand and led her to the back of the store where the door was.

"You know Tom, holding my hand like that and walking in front of all the people taking pictures isn't a really good idea." Hope said smiling and laughing a little to herself.

"Yea it's ok. They will just think what they always think." Tom said then realized a second too late on how what he just said sounded like.

"Oh. I see." Hope said, looking down at the ground and taking her hand out of Tom's and walking ahead of him.

"Ugh you have got to be kidding me." Tom said grabbing his head in his hands.

Hope opened the door in the storage room and walked outside to see the tour bus waiting right outside of the door. She walked on to see Georg and Gustav already on and sitting in front of the little TV playing a game, and Cat and Bill sitting at the table talking over a little note book.

Cat was the first to notice something was wrong. She looked up when her twin walked onto the bus, and immediately saw the blank look on her face.

"Hope?" She said standing up and walking over to her twin. She looked at her for a second then took her into a hug and started speaking softly to her.

"Was ist falsch?" I asked, standing up and standing next to Cat and rubbing Hope's back.

"Just a little, um..boy problems." Cat said to me still hugging Hope. "Come on hun let's go talk at the back of the bus." She said leading her twin away from everyone staring at her.

It seemed like not even two seconds after Cat led Hope to the back of the bus, that Tom walked on looking just as blank as Hope did.

"Tom?" Bill said standing up. "Tom was ist falsch?" He asked walking up to his brother.

"Is she ok?" Was all Tom asked his younger brother.

"What you mean? Tom what did you do?" Bill asked, a dark tone in his voice.

"Nothing! Well I said something. But I didn't mean it the way it came out!" Tom supplied after Bill gave him a dirty look.

"Ok, well what did you say?" Bill asked still glaring at his older brother.

"Well I was leading her to the back door and she said it wasn't a good idea for me to grab her hand like I did right in front of all the people taking pictures and I said 'they will just think what they always think.' And then she put her head down and walked away from me." Tom explained

"Wow Tom. I think that is a first. A girl actually walked away from you." Georg said looking up at Tom from his game.

"Yeea I know." Tom said hanging his head.

"I think this is different Georg. He didn't have a smart-ass reply for that." Gustav said smacking Georg in the arm.

"Bill?" Tom said looking at his brother, his eyes pleading.

"Ok hold on." Bill said pulling his phone out of his pocket. "I don't want to walk back there in case they are talking." He explained while he typed away at his phone.

**Is Hope ok? Tom is wondering—Bill**

"I didn't mean anything by it." Tom said sitting down and putting his head in his hands again.

"Es ist ok Tomi." Bill said coming over and rubbing his brothers back.

**Yeea she will be fine, just giv her some time—Cat **

"Cat said she is fine but to just give her some time." Bill said reading his text then showing his brother.

Tom just sighed and walked over to his bunk and lay down.

"We have about 5 and a half hours left before we have to do the signing, what are we going to do?" Georg asked looking over to where Bill was sitting.

"What we are doing now I guess." He said shrugging his shoulders and going back to concentrating on his note book.


	18. Gustav understands everything

**Ch 17**

**No one P.O.V.**

"I can't do this anymore! It's too down and depressing!" Georg said pushing the palm of his hands into his eyes then looking over at Bill and Tom, who were just looking out the window and down at the table.

"Come on now Georg, you don't like the quietness for once?" Gustav said sarcastically looking at Georg.

"I would like it better if the two over there wouldn't make it feel so depressing in here!"Georg said turning to Gustav and pointing at the two behind him.

"What's going on out here?" Cat asked walking to the front of the bus where everyone was at.

"Georg is mad coz Bill and Tom have been sitting over there since we left the mall a few hours ago." Gustav leaned around Georg who was still standing so he could look at Cat and answer her question.

"What?" She asked looking at Gustav then over to the twins who were looking at her, each one thinking different things.

"IsCatsheareok?YouIdidn'tok?." Bill and Tom said at the same time, looking at Cat with looks of worry and pleading.

"Ummm…..what?" Cat said looking at Bill and Tom like they had just spoke a different language that she didn't know.

"Tom said : "Is she ok? I didn't mean what I said it just came out that way, I swear." And Bill said: "Cat are you ok? You look like you are exhausted."" Gustav said staring at the TV screen in front of him.

"You uh….you understand what they said?" Cat asked looking at him with wonder in her eyes.

"You get used to it. He is the only one." Georg said dropping down onto the couch and leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Oh, ok." She said looking at him for a second and then looking over at the twins who were still looking at her.

"Um Tom, yea she is fine just taking a nap. Give her a little bit and then you can go back there. And Bill, yes I'm fine, why do you ask?" She asked looking at Tom then looking over at Bill.

"Uh nothing." Bill said looking back down at his notebook.

"Cat you play Guitar Hero?" Georg asked looking over at her and holding the guitar toward her.

"I'm not good at it." She said smiling and walking over and grabbing the guitar from him.

The guys had about two and a half hours left before they had to get ready for the signing before the concert when Hope came out of the back, rubbing her eyes like she had just woken up. Gustav was the first one to look up at her. He bumped Georg's arm and nodded over to her. Georg looked up and poked Cat in her leg then pointed a little.

"Hopie." She said when she looked up and saw that her twin was awake.

"Hope?" Tom said looking up at her.

"Hey." She said looking at him then over to Cat. " You're not singing too?"

"You can sing and play the guitar?" Georg asked looking at her next to him.

"She doesn't like to coz people made fun of her for it." Hope said grabbing a soda from the mini fridge.

"I don't sing in front of people." She said handing Georg the guitar and getting up.

"Where are you going?" Gustav asked watching her walk around Hope and toward the back.

"To get ready" She said.

"Bill you should start getting ready too." Tom said looking over at his twin who was still looking out the window.

"OK." He said and got up and walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Is he ok?" Hope asked looking over at Georg and Gustav.

They both just shrugged their shoulders and looked over to Tom for answers.

"He…he just has a lot on his mind." Tom said getting up and walking to his bunk without saying anything to Hope.

"Is he ok?" Hope asked pointing to where Tom went.

Gustav and Georg just shrugged their shoulders again.

Cat I don't like Hope much.—Gustav.

Cat looked up from the magazine she was looking at to look at the message on her phone. _ 'From Gustav?' _She asked herself looking up at him and giving him a questioning look.

He just nodded his head at her phone mouthing "read it."

What? For why?—Cat

Gustav looked down at his phone when Cat texted him back.

I don't know. Just a vibe I get from her. I don't know how to describe it.—Gustav

It's ok I get feeling like that a lot. I'm sorry we will be leaving soon and you won't have to worry about it ok?—Cat

No no you're fine. It's just her. You calm the twins down, and I don't have to do it. (: -Gustav

Oh. Well I'm sorry. And glad I could help I think lol (: -Cat

"Bill are you ready yet? I know it doesn't take you that long to get ready and the girls might have to get ready too!" Tom shouted at Bill from where he was laying in his bunk.

"I will go check on him." Cat said getting up and sticking her phone in her back pocket and walking over to the bathroom and knocking on the door. "Bill? Bill are you ok?"

After standing there for a few minutes Cat got a little worried so she took her phone out and texted Bill.

Are you ok? ): -Cat

It didn't take long for him to text her back.

Hold on—Bill

He unlocked the door and opened it wide enough for Cat to walk in and then shut and locked the door again.

"Hey are you ok?" She asked looking at him with worry. He was looking a little pale. Like he had seen a ghost or…..

"I need help." e He

He said then fell onto the toilet.

"Bill oh my gosh!" Cat whispered to herself, not sure if he wanted the others especially Tom to know what was wrong with him. "What's wrong? Do you need something to eat? Something to drink? Tell me please!" Cat said getting down on her knees to look him in the eyes.

He just stuck his leg out and lifted up his sweat pants leg. What she saw she was not expecting. He had many little fresh, red cuts on his upper leg, and many lighter red ones that you could tell were old.

"Oh my god Bill." Cat said reaching up and getting a paper towel and putting some warm water on it then dapping at the cuts. "Hun what's wrong? What is making you do this?"

He just looked away from her and hung his head, making his hair fall into his eyes.

"Please tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone. Not even Tom. You can trust me Bill, please just tell me." Cat said, her eyes starting to tear up. "At least tell me how long you have been doing this."

When Bill finally looked at her, he had tears in his eyes. "About last year." That was all he said before he started crying.

"Oh hun. It's ok." She said hugging him and smoothing his hair out like a mom would do to a crying child. "It's ok let it out. It's good to cry every once in a while."

He wrapped his arms around her and tried to cry as quietly as he could so the others wouldn't hear him, but still cried as hard as he has ever cried before.

They stayed there like that for a little bit longer, then Bill un-wrapped his arms and wiped at his eyes to fix his makeup.

"Are you better now?" Cat asked, looking at him still worried that he would break down at any minute.

"Ja. Danke Cat." He said smiling a nice, real smile at her. "Please don't tell anyone about it. Tom worries to much as it is. I don't want him to worry more." He asked looking a little worried himself.

"Don't worry hun, I won't tell him unless you want me to ok?" She said smiling back at him and putting her hand over his and squeezing it a little to reassure him.

"Danke." He said hugging her again then standing up and looking at himself in the mirror.

Sorry it has taken me so long to post anything up! I kind of forgot about this story for a while. It's my last year in high school and this year is almost half way over. One class is really hard and one teacher is just a bitch who loses all your papers and such lol. As soon as I post this chapter I will be working on the next one so hopefully that one will be up shortly. Again to anyone who still reads this story SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! And please comment and tell me what you think. I love reading the comments you guys leave :D


	19. Don't Jump

*Ch 18*

*No one P.O.V.*

"Ok so is everyone ready for the concert tonight?" Jost asked, looking at everyone on the bus while rubbing his hands together.

He was met by a chorus of groans and sighs.

"Come on guys. This is your last concert before we go back home. Be happy that you guys get a break off after this." He said while shaking his head at the three present band members. "Where is Bill?" He asked, just noticing the younger Kaulitz twin was missing.

"He went into the bathroom about an hour ago." Tom said looking towards Gustav.

"Oh. Where is Cat?" He asked, just noticing that one of the two girls was missing also.

The boys plus Hope all just looked at each other trying to think of what to tell Jost.

"Ummmmmm…she disappeared into the bathroom shortly after Bill went in there and they haven't come out since." Gustav said, cringing away from Jost as he said it.

Jost didn't say anything as he walked the short distance from the tour bus doors to the bathroom and did quick rapid knocks on the door.

"Ja?" Bill called out from behind the closed door.

"Bill, open the door." Jost said calmly.

As soon as he said that, the three boys in the same room as him flinched back at the tone of his voice.

"What's wrong?" Hope whispered to Tom leaning towards him so no one else would hear her.

"Jost is not happy." He said whispering back to her.

"Oh?" She asked looking at him then at Georg and Gustav. They were both shaking their heads.

"What is it Jost?" Bill asked when he unlocked and opened the door.

"What are you doing in there?" Jost asked bluntly, crossing his arms across his chest and looking Bill in the eyes.

"I was getting ready for the concert." Bill said, giving Jost a 'are-you-dumb' look.

"Why is Cat in there then?" Jost asked looking over Bill's shoulder to the said girl, who was sitting on the toilet and playing with her rings.

"She was talking to me. Keeping me company while I did my make-up and hair, then I was going to do hers." Bill said, getting a defiant tone to his voice.

"You couldn't keep the door open?" He asked looking straight at Bill again with a hard expression on his face.

"No because then the others would complain about the smell of the hairspray. Are you really going to get on my case for this? We weren't doing anything. And I'm not the type of guy to do something in a bathroom or with a girl I just met David." Bill said crossing his arms over his chest and standing straight, making him tower over Jost a good foot.

"Ok Bill. I will talk to you about this later." He said then he walked back to the front of the bus, then turned around and said, "Be ready. I will come get you in a half an hour so you can do sound check before the concert." And with that he walked off the bus and shut the door.

"Man he was not happy. Not at all." Tom said rubbing his face with his hands and leaning back in his chair.

"Why?" Hope asked looking around at the guys. "What was he so mad about?"

"It's a long story Hope." Georg asked shaking his head at what just went on.

"I have time."She said looking at Tom, giving him a 'you-better-tell-me' look.

Tom sighed then looked down at his hands as he told her the story. "When we had just formed as a band, we were little. We didn't worry about girls, well I did, but the other guys really didn't. So when we first met David he was happy to hear about that because that meant he didn't have to worry about a girl coming in between us. You see he has treated us like his nephews kind of. He jokes and plays around with us, but gets serious when he needs to."

"What does this have to do with why he was mad?" Hope asked, cutting him off in the middle of his story.

"I'm getting to that." Tom said. " After we had been a band for a few years and we were making a name for ourselves, Jost started to worry a bit. Because we were older and about that age where we were getting interested in girls. He was worried because we had millions of girls writing us fan-mail and talking to us at signings and he was worried that one girl would be the lucky one that would catch our eye."

Hope looked like she was going to ask another question so Tom out up his hand to stop her.

"One time, a girl won backstage passes to one of our concerts. You are a fan so I'm going to assume that you know what I mean when I say it was around the Rette Mich days. Well when her and the couple of other fans came backstage. Bill became interested in her. Cat kind of reminds me of her. She was quiet, but you could tell she thought about things differently than others, and she wasn't like the other fans who were jumping up and down and having issues with trying to talk to us. She just stood there quietly, and when she said something, she was soft spoken about it, not all loud and in your face. Bill started talking to her behind Jost's back, because he knew that if Jost found out, he would be mad. Because there have been many cases with bands that when a girl comes into the picture, the whole band breaks up or is ruined. Either because whoever is dating the girl becomes so involved with her they forget about the band, or the girl becomes jealous of all the other girls that want that band members attention. So Jost is just worried that the same thing will happen to Bill if he becomes too involved with Cat." Tom explained.

"What happened to Bill and the other girl?" Hope asked, looking at Tom with a confused expression.

"They stopped talking. She turned out to be something she wasn't." Tom said looking over towards the bathroom to his little brother. "I hope Cat is not the same way. Bill was not really happy for a little while after that. I don't know what he would do this time."

"Cat is not like that. She may be a little blunt with people sometimes, but that's only if they are acting stupid and are ignoring the hints people are trying to give them. And if she thinks you are just trying to use her or you are a fake, she won't talk to you at all. Bill won't have to worry about that with her." Hope said looking at Tom.

"I'm glad about that. I hate seeing him sad. He is normally so happy, it makes the rest of us sad to know something really bad happened to make him not smile." Tom said looking up at Gustav and Georg, then looking at Hope.

"Cat has a weird talent for that I have noticed. You could put her in a room full of people who could be having a bad day, and within an hour she has all of them smiling and laughing. She just has a talent for making people happy. Even if she can't make herself happy." Hope said looking over towards the bathroom where Cat was at with Bill still, then at Tom.

"What do you mean?" Gustav asked looking over towards Hope.

"She may seem like she is happy, but she is just really good at hiding that she is not. Most of the time nothing is bothering her. But when something does she doesn't really say anything about it. The only time she does is when it gets too much for her to handle and she breaks down. I remember one time we were at school. And she is the person that all our friends go to when they have something bothering them, and she came up to me with a couple of our other friends and they were yelling at me for something, and she just started crying. She was walking through halls trying to find a friend of hers because it was a thing she did sometimes, and everyone was texting me and calling me telling me she was crying and when I finally found her, she was asleep in the nurses office from crying so much. That is the only time she has cried like that in front of a lot of people. She doesn't like to show that she can have a weak moment." Hope explained, looking down at the ground as she replayed what she was saying in her head.

"Why does she do that?" Gustav asked, confused.

"Because she thinks that if she can't show she can be strong, her friends won't think she is a good person to go to, to confide in. And friends mean everything to her."Hope said looking up at Gustav.

"Does she still do that?" He asked her.

"Yes. She has gotten better at it, but she still doesn't cry in front of people or let anyone know that something is wrong with her. You have to notice it because she won't say." She told him while looking out the window.

"Well she seems like a good person for my little brother to have a crush on." Tom said smiling. "I approve."

"Approve of what?" Bill asked walking out of the bathroom with his hair all spiked up and his make-up on.

"Oh, nothing." Tom said looking at Bill, then at Hope, Gustav, and Georg and making a 'don't-tell-him-what-I-said' motion.

"Umm, ok?" Bill said looking at his brother with a 'wtf' look on his face.

"Cat, did Bill do your make-up?" Hope asked walking up to her soul-twin.

"Yepp. He sure did." She said smiling and batting her eyes.

"How did he get your eyelashes to look so perfect?" Hope asked, jealous.

"I don't know! When I asked him he said it was a secret." Cat said laughing and looking over at Bill.

"Damn I wish I knew that secret." Hope said laughing.

"Guys, be in the venue in five minutes for the sound check." Jost said opening the bus door and yelling up at the guys.

"Ok!" They all yelled back then started filling out the door.

"I hope nothing stupid happens during the concert." Hope said walking off of the tour bus after Tom.

"So you would rather have something stupid happen after the concert?" Tom asked looking at Hope over his shoulder and smiling.

"No! No like, ugh you know what I meant." Hope said laughing and pushing Tom.

"Looks like everything between them is ok again."Bill said, looking over to Cat who was walking next to him.

"Looks like it." She said nodding her head.

"Everything ok?" Bill asked, noticing Cat's reply to the subject was un-characteristically short. Even for her.

"Yep. Why wouldn't it be?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know." He said looking away from her to watch his brother and Hope mess around.

Sensing something was wrong with his little brother, Tom stopped his play fighting with Hope long enough to look back and see what was wrong. All he saw was Bill and Cat walking together in silence. Which was weird for Bill since he normally can never stay quiet for longer than five minutes.

"Is something wrong?"Hope asked, noticing that Tom had stopped playing around with her and was looking over his shoulder with an odd look on his face.

"….nothing…."Was all he said, turning back around and holding the door open for Hope into the venue where they were going to be performing in a couple of hours.

The sound check went as planned, except for Tom stopping playing in the middle of Rette Mich and instead started playing an epic guitar solo, as says Hope. The lights worked just right and everything that was on a timer started and ended at just the right time. Everyone was hoping it would go the same way for the actual concert.

"How crazy do you think the fans are going to be?"Hope asked Cat from where they were sitting in the middle of the venue floor, waiting till the security guards outside would start letting the fans in.

"From what the fans were like at the concert last night? I would say not too bad. But who knows. This is a more widely known city." Cat answered Hope, looking down at her feet when she said it.

"Yea." Was all Hope said in response to Cat. She could tell she didn't really want to talk right now.

"Cat can I talk to you?" Jost called from the side of the stage, motioning for Cat to come here.

"What does Jost want?" Tom asked, walking up to stand next to Hope.

"Holy shit! You scared the pee out of me." Hope said putting a hand to her chest and trying to calm her breathing.

"Was?" Tom asked, looking at Hope like she was crazy.

"You just scared me really bad." She said, calming down.

"Oh. Do you know what Jost wants with Cat?" He asked her again.

"Nein. No idea. We were just sitting her and he called her over."Hope told him shaking her head.

"Oh. Bill has had something on his mind but he won't tell me what it is. It's weird for him to not talk to me about something like that." Tom mumbled to himself. Not realizing that Hope could hear him.

"Don't worry about it. When he is ready he will tell you." She said putting her hand on his arm for a second, then let it drop to her side.

"Yea." He said nodding his head at what she said.

"I guess we will find out sooner or later." He said. And with that he walked off to do the before concert thing the guys did.

They opened up with Gustav playing the beat for scream on the drums, then Georg came in, then Tom, then Bill walked on stage and started singing.

They sang Ready Set Go, 1000 Oceans, and By Your Side. Then they walked off the stage to get some drinks of water and Bill started talking to the audience like he usually does.

"Hallo!"He screamed into the microphone. He was met with an ear splitting scream from the crowd. "How are all of you doing tonight!" He was again met with screams. "That sounds pretty good!" He said smiling into the microphone.

"Ok so, today I have a special treat for you guys! I'm going to have a fan join me up on stage and sing Don't Jump with me!" He said smiling into the microphone again and looking straight at Cat.

'Oh no.' Cat said to herself with a horrified expression on her face.

"Ummmm…ok how about you? The girl with the purple skinny jeans and green Gir shirt on?" Bill asked, describing exactly what Cat was wearing.

"Go Cat!" Hope said, pushing her up to the front of the stage.

"I, uh…uh…" Cat said looking around. She was getting many angry looks from the girls around her.

"Come on up here." Bill said taking Cat's hand and helping her up onto the stage. "What's your name?" He asked, knowing full well what her name was.

"Cat." She said into the microphone, giving Bill a little glare with it.

"Ok Cat. Do you know the lyrics to Don't Jump?" He asked, acting like he had just met her.

"Ja." She said into the microphone.

"Ok good. Just sing along ok?" Bill said, nodding his head at his brother to start the song.

Bill waited a minute then started in with the beginning of the song.

_On top of the roof_

_The air is so cold and so calm_

He looked over at Cat and smiled.

_I say your name in silence_

_You don't want to hear it right now_

She sang looking down at the floor of the stage as she sang the next part in the song.

_The eyes of the city _

_Are counting the tears falling down_

Bill sang, looking straight at Cat.

_Each one a promise_

_Of everything you never found_

She sang, looking up into Bill's eyes

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true_

_Don't Jump_

_The lights they won't guide you through_

_They're deceiving you_

_Don't Jump_

_Don't let memories go_

_Of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

_Please Don't Jump_

They both sang at the same time. They were both looking into each others eyes now. Forgetting about the crowd of fans that has stopped screaming, but were now swaying and singing the song.

_You open your eyes_

_But you can't remember what for_

Someone had gotten Cat her own mic so she could move around the stage. She went and stood next to Georg and put her hand on his shoulder.

_The snow falls quietly_

_You just can't feel it no more_

Bill sang, walking over to Tom and standing next to him while he played his guitar.

_Somewhere out there_

_You lose yourself in your pain_

Cat had walked back to stand to the side of Gustav and sang next to him.

_You scream of the end_

_To start all over again_

Bill sang, walking back to the middle of the stage.

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true_

_Don't Jump_

_The lights they won't guide you through_

_They're deceiving you_

_Don't Jump_

_Don't let memories go_

_Of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

_Please Don't Jump_

_Don't Jump_

They both sang together. Cat had walked back to the middle of the stage and was standing right next to Bill for the next part of the song.

_I don't know how long_

_I can hold you so strong_

_I don't know how long_

She sang, closing her eyes and putting her hand over her stomach.

_Just take my hand_

_And give it a chance_

_Don't Jump_

Bill sang, grabbing Cat's hand.

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true_

_Don't Jump_

_The lights they won't guide you through_

_They're deceiving you_

_Don't Jump_

_Don't let memories go _

_Of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

Bill and Cat were standing in the middle of the stage, both their eyes closed, holding hands and singing the rest of the song together.

_Please Don't jump_

_Don't jump _

_And if all that can't hold you back_

_Then I'll jump for you_

They both opened their eyes together and looked at each other and smiled, then looked out at the crowd and bowed.

Bill led Cat backstage and had Jost get her a bottle of water.

"Thank you so much for singing with me." Bill said giving Cat a hug.

"You're welcome. I should be mad, but I had to much fun to be. And that is my favorite song." She said smiling up at him and wiping her face off with a towel that was handed to her.

"You did wonderful." He told her smiling and giving her another hug before he went back onstage to finish the concert.


	20. Not So Happy Fan

*No One P.O.V*

"I can't believe you got to sing with Bill!" Hope said to Cat once the concert was over. She was walking next to her best friend back to the room the boys were in. They forgot that the boys were doing a signing for winners of a contest.

"Bill I can't believe you pulled me up there after I told you I don't like singing in front of people!" Cat said, trying to sound mad but failing at it because she was smiling while searching for him in the small crowded room. _'Wait crowded?_ Cat thought to herself, realizing for the first time since she walked into the room that there were some fans in the room, and some of them didn't look to happy. At all.

"I just want you to know that Bill would have never let you get onstage if he didn't feel sorry for you. You're far too ugly for him, and you're way to fat too." One fan said sneering at Cat.

"What the fuck?" Hope yelled, pissed beyond belief that the little fan-girl would say that to her twin, who she didn't even know. "Now listen here you little…." She was cut off when Cat held her hand up for her to stop.

"That's your opinion. Not his. So before you go and decide who is and isn't good enough for Bill, why don't you ask him first hmm?" Cat said, smiling at the girl to piss her off. She walked over to Bill and stood next to him and looked up at him and smiled.

"Why you! You're not good enough for him! You're totally not what he wants in a girl! I should know, I've watched all of the interviews where he says what he wants, and you're clearly not it!" The girl yelled back, clearly enraged at Cat. She smirked, thinking she had gotten the upper hand.

"Oh so you're a stalker? Cat said, giving the girl a quizzical look. "And from what I can remember, Bill has said he wants a girl who doesn't chew her nails, and from the looks of it, you clearly do." She said, looking down at the girl's hands, then back up to her face.

"And didn't he say he wanted a girl with long hair or something?" Hope asked, looking at Tom, then to Cat. "I wouldn't know, I don't watch the interviews all that much." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm growing it out." The girl said, sticking her nose up in the air, like she was better then everyone for thinking of that already.

"Oh, so you're going to change something about yourself to get someone that you have only met once to like you? No offence, but I know I wouldn't want to be with someone who changes things about themselves just to get someone or a whole group of people to like them. Because then you aren't yourself, and you can't have a friendly or romantic relationship because you have changed who you are, so you are technically lying a little about yourself." Cat said, giving the girl a sad look. She was just like all the other fan-girls out there who would do anything to themselves to get one of the guys to just notice them. "Tell me something, do you love him?"

Everyone in the room was staring at Cat, surprised at what she had said. Hope was used to her saying things like that; she was sitting next to Tom, looking through a magazine he had left on the table when the fan had started insulting and arguing with Cat. The boys and David were waiting for the girls answer, and curious about what Cat would say to her in a response.

"Yes. Yes I do." The girl said, once again sticking her nose up in the air and giving Cat a look, thinking that she had won the argument.

"Then tell me this, how can you love someone you have never met? Or actually had a chance to get to know? I don't think you love him, but have convinced yourself that you do. To be able to love someone, you have to know them. Know about their fears and secrets, and what they love. These boys don't say those things in interviews. They would be stupid too. Those are their secrets that they should be able to share with the one they love and their family and close friends. Not with everyone who watches or reads the interview. Yes they might say little things, like I hate bugs or I'm allergic to apples, but that's just simple things. You don't love him. I'm sorry if that upsets you, but it's the truth." Cat said, giving the girl a look of sorrow. She knew what she was saying was going to upset the girl in one way or another, but she needed to hear it. Too many fans out there convince themselves that they love one of the guys, then when they hear something about them being in a relationship, or of them going out on dates, they lose it. Saying mean and hurtful things about someone they don't even know.

No one knew what was going to happen next. They didn't expect Cat to be so blunt about something the boys themselves would never say to a fan. The girl just stood there speechless. No one saw what she was about to do until she had done it. Her expression changed from one of shock and embarrassment, to one of complete anger. She took three quick steps till she was standing right in front of Cat, and she slapped her. Hard. Tom jumped up from the couch and went to go stop the fan from hitting Cat again. Georg and Gustav were standing on either side of him in a second.

"Hey!" Bill shouted, reaching his hand out to yank the fan back away from Cat, but something caught his arm. He looked behind him to see Hope holding him above his elbow, shaking her head.

"Let Cat deal with this Bill. She knows what she is doing." Hope said, shaking her head and giving the fan a pitying look.

"What do you think about that huh? Don't think you're all high and mighty now do ya?" The fan screamed in Cat's face. Smirking the whole time.

"First of all, you're too young to be getting in someone's face about something you know nothing about." Cat said, turning her head back to the girl and wiping her finger along her bottom lip to make sure she wasn't bleeding. "And second of all, that was the wrong thing to do bitch." She said, her whole body shifting just the slightest. If Hope hadn't sighed, Tom would have never noticed it.

"She isn't….is she?" He asked, turning his head toward Hope, then back to Cat. He had never seen her act this way in the two short days they had been together. He didn't think she was capable of it.

"Yea, she is. You might want to have David take her out of the room." Hope said, nodding her head towards the fan, who was still standing in front of Cat. _'She is too close to her. If she knows what's good for her, she will back up a little bit. If it's one thing Cat can't stand, it's people getting in her face.' _Hope thought to herself. Remember the last time a kid at school got in her face about something.

**Flash Back**

*Hope P.O.V*

"You're a stupid bitch who doesn't know what you're talking about!" A boy yelled. He was always trying to start a fight with Cat over one thing or another. Luckily for him, She was in all the classes the two had together. She could protect his ass, but not if he kept asking for her to hit him.

"Come on Cat, just walk away, he ain't worth it." I said, trying to drag Cat away. This was becoming a regular day thing, and it was getting damn tiring.

"Follow you're bitch-ass friend like you always do. You don't have the balls to do anything. You act like you're better then everyone, then won't back it up unless there is a teacher or someone to protect you." He said, smirking at Cat. He knew she wasn't going to do anything, that's why he called her out when there was no teacher around, but there were plenty of other students. Soon there would be a small circle around the two.

"Alright never mind. Have at him." I said, dropping her arm and walking over to the edge of the small circle that had now formed and crossed my arms over my chest and waited for this whole thing to be done with.

Cat just smirked when I let go of her. She walked straight up to the boy and looked up into his face. Cat being as short as she was only came up to a little above his elbows. But don't let that fool you, she can hit, and she can hit hard. People who first meet her think she is the nicest person they have ever met. But don't let that fool you either; she is as mean as a snake if you push her too far.

"What are you going to do, stare at me till I walk away?" The boy taunted, earning a few laughs from his friends and a couple of other people. He barely got the chance to turn his head back to her when she punched him in the face. You heard a small pop, then there was blood coming out of his nose. He was stunned and didn't even know that she had broken his nose. He put his hand up to his face and pulled it away to see blood on his fingers. "You bitch! You broke my nose!" He yelled, anger the only thing you could hear in his voice. He pulled his fist back to hit her when someone caught his arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you dude. Not only is she a girl, she can seriously kick your ass." One of the guys Hope and Cat were always seen with said.

Hope looked behind the boy to see what had stopped him and saw Jack holding his arm. Cat, Jack and her have been friends since before she could remember. She smiled when she thought of how much Jack went through to keep her and Cat safe.

"Fuck off prick. She broke my nose." The boy said, yanking his arm out of Jack's grasp and turned back to Cat. "You ready bitch? I'm going to break your nose first." He pulled his fist back again. Just as he was about to hit her, she caught his fist and dropped into a crouch and swung her leg out and knocked him off his feet. She quickly rolled him onto his stomach and twisted his arm behind him.

"Don't move. One quick yank and I will break your arm." She leaned down and hissed in his ear. Pulling on his arm a little to show him how serious she was. She was done with him picking on her about dumb shit.

"You…you bitch." He ground out. Trying to flip her off of him and roll over. He quickly saw how useless that was. She had her legs planted on either side of his waste, and she wasn't planning on moving till he either said he was sorry, or a teacher came and made her get off of him.

"From the way I see it, you don't have any room to talk, bitch. You're the one on the floor with your arm about to be broken if you don't quit squirming around. So either apologize, or shut the fuck up till I decide what to do with you." Cat ground out. Giving another pull on his arm to get him to stop talking.

It wasn't long after that, that a teacher came and pulled Cat off of the kid. He got into trouble for instigating the fight, and bulling her for a while, he was suspended for a week. She got off with a couple days of detention and having to help out the janitors at the school for a couple of days. When he came back to school, he didn't even look at Cat, and after that, no one messed with her anymore.

**End Flashback**

If you weren't watching, you never would have seen Cat's hand snake out and grab the girls face and pull her forward just enough, till their noses were almost touching. "Get out of here before I do something that I won't regret." She whispered low enough so only the girl could hear her. Then she shoved her back till she fell on her ass.

Everyone was stunned that Cat, the nice, gentle, calm Cat they all knew actually shoved the girl hard enough that she had fallen.

"Tom, go grab her please." Hope said, pinching the bridge of her nose, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. This was not a good thing to be happening. She knew if the fan decides –which she probably would- to put what just happened on the internet, that Cat would not be left alone. Good or bad.

Tom was about to help the girl up and have David take her out of the room when she shot up to her feet and ran at Cat.

"You stupid bitch! Who the hell do you think you are? Pushing people around like that!" The girl yelled, getting in Cat's face again, screaming like a banshee. "You had no right to push me!"

"No right?" Cat asked, giving her a look of pure disbelief. "You're the one who was in my face about stuff you don't even know about. Being in my face like that for that long, you're lucky I didn't hit you so hard, you passed out from it."

"David get her, now!" Hope said, looking around for said man, a sense of urgency in her voice.

He nodded when he saw the expression on her face, then looked over to Saki who just looked over to the boys, then walked over to the girl and grabbed her upper arm. "Come on missy, the boys are very tired after their concert and have to be up early. Time for you to go." He said, leading her out of the room.

"But! She needs to be the one to leave! Did she even win the contest?" The fan started yelling, trying to pull her arm out of Saki's grip.

"She doesn't need one, she is with us." Georg said, folding his arms over his chest. "And you started the fight in the first place." He didn't look very happy about his new friend having some fan get in her face.

"You are SO going to regret doing this you dumb bitch! You don't know what I can do!" Screamed the fan as she was half led-half dragged out of the room by Saki. You could still hear her kicking and screaming when Saki showed her the exit all the way down the hall. He told security to not let her or anyone else in without clearing it through him, David, or the boys first.

"Well…that was…interesting?" Gustav half said half asked, thinking of the right word to use to describe the situation that had just happened. He was standing next to Bill, who suddenly walked up to Cat and took her hand and led her out of the room. He looked to his left over to Tom who simply shrugged his shoulders, then went and sat down on the couch next to the fan that was still left.

"I hope he isn't too mad about her hitting that fan, if you can call her that." Hope said, looking towards the open door that Saki and the fan had just went out of, over to Tom, then to Georg and Gustav. David was the one to answer her question first.

"I'm sorry, but the meet and greet is over. If you want the guys to still sign something that you brought with, do it quickly. Bill will not be here to sign anything it seems, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. If you want him to sign something, send us a picture to the fan mail address and have a little note saying your name and that you were at this meet and greet. I will get him to sign the item as soon as we get them, then mail the item back to you. Thank you." David said, standing in front of the couple of fans holding his hands together in front of his body. As soon as he was done, he nodded Hope towards the door and holding his hand out in front of him. "Hope, if you will."

"Uh, sure." Was all she said, turning to look at Tom, who gave her a shrug and questioning look, while she was walking out the door. David led her down the hallway a little ways before he turned around to talk to her.

"To answer your question, yes that was a fan, but not one we are very proud of. The boys do love all their fans very dearly, but sometimes those fans get a little extreme. That is why we don't do many meet and greets. Because of what just happened." He said, shaking his head and looking over Hope's shoulder to see the fans leaving the room. "This is going to be all over the internet by tomorrow, and it is not going to be pretty."

"I'm sorry for what Cat did. I knew she was going to do it, but I also know that if anyone had stepped in, she would have been not embarrassed but I guess the word I want is disappointed, because we did not let her handle it herself. She is a very independent person, and hates having people solve her own problems." Hope said sighing. She really did feel bad about the meet and greet being ended so quickly, and for having put Bill in a situation. But she wanted her twin happy.

"I understand. But please, next time you know Cat is going to..uh…'surprise'…us, please let me know a little in advanced if you can. I would really like to prevent situations like this from happening again if I can." He nodded his head in agreement with what Hope just said, and putting quotes with his fingers around the word surprise. "The boys can be the same way sometimes. With wanting to solve their own problems, and all. I try to let them do it as much as I can, but sometimes I just need to step in to help not cause a riot among fans or paparazzi or something."

"I understand. I will try and let you know ahead of time if it happens again." Hope said, smiling, knowing that neither her nor Cat were in any serious trouble at the time being. Now tomorrow? That's a different story.


End file.
